غربت
by isara-love
Summary: خلاصه نویسی من خوب نیست.بخونید نظر بدین لطفا .خوشحال میشم
1. Chapter 1 فصل اول : استخدام

سلام به خوانندگان عزیزم ^_^

چند نکته باید درباره داستانم بگم...

شخصیت های این داستان مربوط به شخصیت ها انیمه های است که تابه حال دیدم..هیچ کدوم زاده تخیل من نیست همه

شخصیته انیمه بلیچ.وناروتو متعلق به ماساشی کیشموتو و تایتو کوبو هستن.

فقط شخصیت سارا تاکاشی متعلق به من است..

زمینه داستانی : درام.رمانس.کمدی.(شاید روابط جنسی توی اون باشه). تصمیم نگرفتم هنوز داستانم ترژادی تمام کنم یا با پایان خوش پس آمادگی داشته باشید..

این داستان برای بچه های زیر18سال پیشنهاد نمیکنم.این نکته نگفتم که تحریک بشید بخونید.به خاطر خودتون گفتم.چون ممکن چیزهای بخونید که به مزاق خوش نیاد.پس دوست عزیزی که حتی سن بالای 18 داری ولی از این سبک خوشت نمیاد..داستان نخون..

اگر سوالی هست..انتقادی هست من در خدمتم شما هستم

**«****دیگه من اشکی ندارم تا بخوام آروم ببارم****  
><strong>**نه دیگه نایی نمونده که بخوام دووم بیارم»**

* * *

><p>خب از کجا شروع کنم داستانم برای شماخوانندگان عزیز هومممممممممممممممممممم<p>

اول خودم رو معرفی می کنم تا با من آشنا شین :

اسم من سارا تاکاشی ، 23 سالمه تو شهر اوتارو به دنیا اومدم .شهر اوتارو در جزیره هوکائیدو در شمال ژاپن واقع است. من رشته حقوق خوندم وبا معدل پایین فارغ تحصیل شدم. ازسر لج بازی بی علاقه گی رشته حقوق انتخاب کردم تا از خونه دور باشم.خانواده علاقه داشتن من یکی از درس های شاخه پزشکی انتخاب کنم.

ولی به حرف اونا اهمیت ندادم و سر لج بازی رشته حقوق انتخاب کردم.خودم به شخصه از درس فراری هستم الان درسم تمام شده ولی هنوز غر زدن خانوادام ادامه داره به همین دلیل تصمیم گرفتم فعلا به خونه برنگردم وبه جای اون به توکیو برای پیدا کردن کار برم.

هفته پیش یه آگاهی استخدام توسط شرکت بزرگ کیوکیچی توی روزنامه ها اعلام شد ،باورتون نمیشه مردم چطور صف کشیده بودن تا فورم استخدامی بگیرن پر کنن تا شاید توی این شرکت بزرگ استخدام بشن به وجای برسن .منم تصمیم گرفتم امروز هرطوری شده فورم استخدامی به چنگ بیارم توی امتحان استخدامی شرکت کنم.

امروز سوم آپریل و من هنوز فرم نتونستم بگیریم چه شانسی ! اصلا توی شانس آوردن رقبیب ندارم ! پس فردا مهلت تمام میشه .

هنوز چندنفر دیگه توی صف هستن فورم ها داره تمام میشه هرطوری که شده من باید فرم بدست بیارم ،استخدام بشم ،پولدار بشم تمام مردها دیونه وار مثل پروانه دورم بچرخم به خانواده ام نشون بدم من کی هستم هاهاهاهاها

_«هی...هی!»

دوباره خیالاتی شدم !

_«هی ! ..با تو هستم»

انگار یکی داره منو صدا میکنه ..

_«تو سارا تاکاشی نیستی؟.»

کیه که اسم منو میدونه ! من صورتم میچرخونم اطرافم نگاه میکنم تا ببینم کی داره صدا میزنه!انگار از جلوی صف صدام میزنن !.

به پشت سری میگم من جلوی تو ایستاده بودم« لطفا نوبت منو نگهدارید!»

پشت سری به بی حوصله گی میگه« به من مربوط نیست» .

من بهش میگم« بهت گفتم درجریان باشی»

از صف خارج میشم به طرف کسی که صدام کرده میرم .

اون کسی که به اسم منو صدا کرده ...یکی از کسانی هست که فورم استخدامی به متقاضیان کار میده !

جلوتر که میرم چهره اون برام مشخص میشه

_«اووووووو تو تاتسکی هیروشی هستی ؟تو اینجا چه کار میکنی...؟دوسال میشه ندیدم دختر..!»

_«گفتم اون دخترکه تو صف ایستاده آرام قرار نداره هی باخودش میخنده هیچ کس غیر از تو نمی تونه باشه سارا»

_«وااااا اینطوری که میگی نیست ...اینجا چه کار میکنی تاتسکی ؟»

تاتسکی دوست دوران دانشجوئیم بود . برای یک سال همکلاس هم بودیم بعد از مدتی انتقالی گرفت از دانشگاه رفت به خلیج موتسو درسش اونجا ادامه بده.از اون زمان به بعد ارتباطمون قطع شد .تاتکسی قد متوسط با موهای مشکی کوتاه.چشم های قهوه ای رنگه...

_«همینطور که داری مبینی آگهی استخدام شرکت کیوکیچی دارم پخش میکنم بین متقاضیان استخدام وکمکشون میکنم چطور فورم پر کن .تو اینجا چه کار میکنی ؟چرا به زادگاههت برنگرشتی ؟ مطمئنن شهربزرگی مثل اوتارو میشه زندگی کرد کار پیدا کرد !نکنه هنوز با خانواده ات لجی هستی»

(انقدر تابلوشدم که همه میفهمن من چه مشکلی دارم ...آه خدای من )

_«همان طور که میبینی آمدم فورم استخدامی بگیرم پر کنم ! توشرکت استخدام بشم»

_«میدونی که کار سختی قبول شدن .شرکت کیوکیچی یکی از بهترین وبزرگترین شرکت در کل ژاپن هست حتی توی دنیا اسمش همه جا میتونی ببینی!»

_«توکه منو میشناسی تسلیم نمیشم تاآخر لحظه تلاش میکنم...»

_«آره یادمه به خاطر امتحان ریاضی داشتی چه کار میکردی*حالت تمسخر*»

_«هیییییییی...!»

_«هی خانم نوبتت شده !»برمیگردم میبینم همون مردی که پشت سرم بود. توی صف ایستاده پشت سرمه دوباره !متوجه میشم نوبتم شده .از تاتسکی فورم استخدامی میگیرم وبا کمک راهنمای اون فورم پر میکنم ..

بعد از اینکه فورم تحویل دادم و راهنمای های بعدی بهم گفتن از محل استخدام دور شدم روی یه صندلی نشستم،منتظرم بودم تا تاتسکی کارش تمام بشه باهم بریم یه بستنی بخوریم ! دوسالی بود همدیگر ندیده بودیم ولی اصلا عوض نشده بود.

_«ببخشید منتظرت گذاشتم...»

_«مسئله نیست...»

_«یه جای خوب میشناسم بستنی هاش با طمع توت فرنگی عالی هستن...»

_«چی !... تو که میدونی من از توت فرنگی بدم میاد !..اصلا هرچیزی که مزه توت فرنگی بده بدم میاد..»

«به غیر از بستنی با طمع توت فرنگی بستنی با طمع های مختلف دیگه داره! انقدر بد اونوعق نباش .اصلا تغییر نکردی مثل همیشه غر میزنی *لبخند*...»

_«توهم اصلا عوض نشدی بهتر راه بی افتیم..»

_«موافقم بریم...»

بعد از اینکه 10 دقیقه پیاده روی کردیم به مکان مورد نظر رسیدیم

روبه رو بستنی فروشی که ایستادیم اسمش نظرم جلب کرد «دیدار» اسم جالبی بود .از تاتسکی پرسیدم:« همیشه اینجا میاد» .تاتسکی گفت:« گاهی اوقات با دوستانش به اینجا میان .به نظراونا اینجا بهترین بستنی فروشی توی توکیو محسوب میشه!»

.مغازه شلوغ بود،تاتسکی گفت تو برو جای خالی پیدا کن بشین تا من بستنی سفارش بدم وبه طرف پیشخون بستنی فروشی رفت .منم توی مغازه گشتم تا جای خالی پیدا کنم برای نشستن ،بلاخره یه جالی خالی پیدا کردم رفتم نشستم منتظر موندم تا تا تسکی آمد .یه بستنی با طعم توت فرنگی برای خودش گرفته بود یه بستنی شکلاتی برای من ...

شروع کردیم به خوردن و از خاطرات گذشته حرف زدن.

_«تاتسکی چرا در محل استخدامی بودی ؟»

_«من یکی از کارمندان شرکت کوکیچی هستم .پارسال اونجا استخدام شدم بهم مسوئلیت دادن که برم اونجا فورم به متقاضیان بدم!»

_«یعنی اگر من استخدام بشم همکار تو میشم ایول!...»

_«آره اگر شانس بیاری .میدونی که متقاضی استخدام زیاد هست و شرکت کیوکیچی خیلی مشهور برای همین خیلی سخت میگیرن...»

_«من تلاشم میکنم.»

_«تو چی کار میکنی ..؟»

_«من تو یک محله خونه اجاره کردم ..اونجا زندگی میکنم و توی یک رستوران پیشخدمت هستم .اگر توی آگهی استخدام قبول بشم راحت میشم از آنجا...»

_«تو که درس خوندی..چرا از مدرکت استفاده نمیکنی توی شرکت وکالتی فعالیت نمیکنی ؟»

_«تو که میدونی من حقوق از سر اجبار خوندم از روی شانس مدرکش دارم..»

_«واقعا آدم دیونه میکنی با این کارهات ..بهترین موقعیت میتونستی داشته باشی اگر به درس اهمیت بیشتری میدادی.به جای اینکه پیشخدمت یه رستوران باشی»

_«خواهشا تو یکی شروع نکن..»

_«باشه..»

بعد از اینکه بستنی خوردیم شماره موبایل جدید تاتسکی گرفتم وبعد از هم جدا شدیم ...

مثل همیشه هندسفیری موبایلم گذاشتم توی گوشم موزیک موبایلم فعال کردم و به سمت محل کارم راه افتادم ...به محل کارم که رسیدم از درپشتی وارد رستوران شدم .رفتم به رخکن ولباسم عوض کردم

_«سارا دو دقیقه زود آمدی ...این دفعه غرق موسیقی گوش دادن نشدی ...هاهاها»

_«شیناتا سان»

_«رئیس شیناتا..»

دستم راستم گذاشتم پشت سرم .موهای پشت سرم نوازش کردم گفتم :اووو ببخشید رئیس ..یک لحظه غافلگیرم کردین ...

_«اشکال نداره سارا میتونی بری سرکارت ..مشتری های اتاق سه منتظر هستن..»

_«بله رئیس شیناتا...»

رئیس که رفت ..نفسی کشیدم با خودم گفتم( تو بهترینی تو میتونی.تو توانای همه کار داری) واز رخکن خارج شدم دفترچم از جیبم درآوردم به سمت اتاق شماره سه رفتم.

اسم رستوران که توش کار میکنم «خوش شانس» باور کنید با توجه به اسمش واقعا خوش شانس هست .چون آدم های مشهوری اینجا میان از بازیگرا گرفته تا خواننده ها و نویسنده ها بزرگ،دختر و پسرا همیشه اینجا پرسه میزنن تا بتونن با شخص مورد علاقه شون ارتباط برقرار کنن.بعضی هاشون شانس میارن بعضی هاشون نه..

رستوران خوشانس شامل چند بخش میشه ..بخش اول عمومی است برای عموم مردم هست،بخش دوم خصوصی ...

بخش دوم شامل اتاق های میشه که مشتری خاص وارد اونجا میشن..بعضی از پیشخدمت ها عاشق کار کردن توی این اتاق ها هستن ..بعضی ها مثل من از این کار خوششون نمیاد..نمیدونید که چه اتفاقات توی این اتاق ها می افته حتی یاد آوری این اتفاقات برام اصلا جالب خوش آیند نیست. ..شاید هم من غیر طبیعی هستم..بگذریم

امروز نوبت من بود که به اتاق خصوصی شماره سه خدمت کنم..من در زدم و اجازه ورود خواستم..

صدای از پشت در گفت« میتونی بیای داخل...»

من وارد شدم..چهار مرد توی اتاق نشسته بودن ..

نفر اول که طرف سمت راست میزغذاخوری نشسته بود مردی خوش اندام با موهای قرمز و چشم های قهوه ای رنگ داشت و پیشونی اون با خط های عجیبی خالکوبی شده بود.کت شلوارمشکی خط دار سفید پوشیده بود و به نظر عصبانی می آمد زیرلب غر میزنه.

نفر دومی که مقابل اون نشسته بود موهای کوتاه نارنجی بامزه ای داشت با چشم های آبی رنگ داشت .شلوار و کاپشن سورمه ای پوشیده بود. وقتی منو دید که وارد شدم بهم لبخند زد اونم خوش تیپ بود

مرد سوم که کنار مرد مو نارنجی نشسته بود و موهای زرد بلندی داشت و از پشت سرموهاش بسته بود زلف های بلند موهای زردش نصف صورتش پوشنده بودند و صورتش کاملا مشخص نبود. لباس کاملا سفید پوشیده بود و همش پوزخند موزیانه میزد

نفر آخر که بالای میز نشسته بود به طرز باور نکردی خوشتیپ تر جمع حاضر توی اتاق بود .کت شلوار کاملا سفید پوشیده بود لباس به رنگ آبی آسمانی به تن داشت ودکمه اول پیراهنش باز کرده بود.چشم های اون بسته بودن و موهای مشکی بلندش روی شانه اون پخش بودن .دختر برای خودش تیکه ای بود ..شرط میبندم براش صف میبندن

مرد مو زرد رو به من کرد گفت:« بلاخره آمدی ..اینطوری به مشتری هاتون خدمات ارائه میدین...»

مرد مو نارنجی رو به اون میکنه میگه:« دیدارا آروم باش..اول اینکه ما تازه آمدیم و اینکه این خانم جوان زیبا دیرنکردن و کاملا به موقع آمدن.»

دیدارا رو میکنه به مرد مو نارنجی میگه: «ایچیگو اصلا به تو مربوط نیست توی این مسئله دخالت نکن ..فکر نکنم این دختر خانم به اصطلاح زیبا در نظر شما احتیاج به کمک داشته باشه ..وظیفه اشه به ما خدمت کنه.. و بعد رو میکنه به مرد مو قرمز میگه رنجی چقدر میخوای به این ترش روی غر زدن زیرلب ادامه بدی..»

رنجی درجوابش میگه: «هروقت خرمگسی مثل تو وجود نداشته باشه...»

دیدارا با عصبانیت از سرجاش بلند میشه به رنجی میگه:« اگر جرائت داری یکبار دیگه حرفت تکرار کن»..رنجی از سرجاش نیم خیز میشه ...که یک دفعه ایچیگو صداش بلند میکنه میگه:« بسه دیگه ..به اندازه کافی امروز تنش داشتیم..»

رنجی و دیدارا سرجاشون میشین وایچیگو میگه:« سفارش غذا بدین...»

رنجی میگه:« برای من میگوی گونگ باو بیار به همراه سوپ کله ماهی»

(چه سلیقه غذای خوری بدی داره این رنجی )

دیدارا میگه:« برای منم از همین بیار»

(دو نفرشون یک سلیقه دارن )

ایچیگو میگه :«امروز روز سختی برا اونا بوده. لطفا برای من ژله گوشت گوسفند وگوشت نیلوفری بیار...»

_«قربان غذای گوانگ جو با شکم معده حیوانات بهترین غذای رستوران ما هست و خیلی مقوی هست .خوشحال میشم اونم امتحان کنید..»

ایچیگو میگه:« از پیشنهادت ممنونم اونم برای من بیار. میشه بپرسم اسم زیبای شما چیه ؟»

_»من سارا تاکاشی هستم قربان...»

_«خوشبختم تاکاشی ..لطفا این سفارشات برای ما بیار..»

_«بله قربان..» رو میکنم به خوشتیپ جمع میپرسم :«قربان.»..ولی اون هیچ عکس العملی نشون نمیده ...انگار من وجود نداره..ایچیگو میگه:« از همون چیزی که برای من میاری برای ایشون بیار به همراه مرغ تند...»

_«چشم قربان...با اجازه..»از اتاق خارج میشم..

(عجب آدم های خوشتیپی بودن..چقدر ایچیگو مهربون بود..ولی دیدارا خیلی بی ادب بود..اون یکی انگار لال بود شاید اصلا درحال چرت زدن بود بهتره برم سفارشات بیارم ...)

_«سلام شینسی سان چطوری...»

_«سلام سارا من خوبم تو چطوری..»

_«ممنونم...سفارشات آوردم..»

_«مشکلی نیست الان سه سوته آماده میشن...»

بعد از 5 دقیقه تمام سفارشات آماده شدن با کمک همکارم کارین به طرف اتاق رفتیم..

اجازه ورود خواستم و وارد اتاق شدم..میز چیدم برای اونها و گوشه ای از اتاق نشستم ...کارین از اتاق خارج شد...

مشتری ها مشغول غذا خوردن شدن..دیدارا برای اون مرد خوشتیپ مو بلند نوشیدنی می ریخت...

مرد مو بلند یه جرعه نوشیدنی خورد..دیدارا گفت:« دوباره براتون بریزنم بیاکویا ساما...؟»

بیاکویا با صدای آروم عمیق بی احساسی گفت: نه دیگه لازم نیست...به اون پیشخدمت بگو باز هم نوشیدنی بیاره...»

_«بله بیاکویا ساما...هی... تو چند تا نوشیدنی دیگه بیار اینجا...»

_«بله قربان...»

ایچیگو رو میکنه به بیاکویا میگه:«برای امشب بسه دیگه زیاد نوشیدنی خوردی .اگر بیشتر بخوری حالت بد میشه فردا صبح سردرد شدیدی برای جلسه داری..»

چشم غره ای به ایچیگو میره و با لحن آروم ولی سنگینی میگه :«ساکت شو..به تو اصلا مربوط نیست...»

_«منو بگو به فکر سلامتی تو هستم»..ایچیگو از عصبانیت لیوان نوشیدنی یه دفعه سر میکشه...

من بلند میشم از سرجام و چندتا نوشیدنی دیگه برای اونا سرمیز میبرم ..

بیاکویا رو به من میکنه میگه: «لیوانم پر کن..»

_«چشم قربان»..لیوانش براش پر میکنم . اولی ..دومی..سومی...

(چقدر میتونه بخوره ! حتما ضد حال اساسی خورده)

یک دفعه حس میکنم دستی دور کمر گذاشته میشه منو به طرف خودش میکشه !

(چی شد...)

میبینم دست بیاکویا دور کمرم هست داره منو به سمت خودش میکشه

_«هی داری چی کار میکنی دستت بکش کنار...ولم کن..».

_«کار تو پیشخدمتی اینجا..خودت بهتر میدونی توی این اتاق ها چی میگذره...»

دستش میبره زیرکیمونو من باسنم با دست هاش سفت میگیره ...نفس های داغش نزدیک گردن دارم حس میکنم...ازاحساس لذتی که بهم میده تمام بدنم لرزش میگیره..حس میکنم صورتش داره گردنم نوازش میکنم..به طور غیر اختیار ناله میکنم..«آه ه ه ه..»چشمم سیاهی میره

_«احساس خوبی داره نه..صبر کن به جاهای خوبش برسیم..»

بادستش داشت کمربند کیمونو باز میکرد...یک دفعه به خودم آمدم خودم ازش دور کردم ..هلش دادم عقب گفتم:« به من دست نزن ..در اثر هل دادن من..لیوان نوشیدنی از دستش افتاد روی لباس ریخته شد..»

دیدارا گفت :«بیاکویا ساما حالتون خوبه.» بعد سر من فریاد زد ...«هی پیشخدمت عوضی این چه کاری بود که کردی...این کار تو قابل بخشش نیست ..لباس ایشون کثیف کردی...اصلا میدونی ایشون کی هستن...کار تو اینه از ما پذیرای کنی ..باعث لذت ما بشی...»

بیاکویا «دختره عوضی...لباسم خراب کردی..تو چطور پیشخدمتی هستی..چطور میذارن اینجا کار کنی..»

ایچیگو رو میکنه به بیاکویا میگه:«آروم باش اتفاق بدی نیافتاده..تاکاشی فقط نسبت به کار تو عکس العمل نشون داده..عادت به این کار نداره انگار...»

_«من رو میکنم بهش میگم هی فکرکردی من چیم..یه فاحشه؟...این چه طرز رفتاری که تو داری...طرفت اشتباه گرفتی...»

بیاکویا :«حاضر جوابی میکنی دخترعوضی...»

_«عوضی خودت هستی ..که بی اجازه به من دست درازی میکنی ...اگر میخوای ازاین لذت ها ببری بهتره بری پایین شهر.»

_«رئیس شیناتا انگار توی اتاق شماره سه خبری هست..»

_«جدی..بهتره برم ببینم چه خبر شده..»

دیدارا:« تو پول میگیری که باعث لذت ما بشی..نه اینکه به ما بی احترامی کنی..»

بیاکویا دست میکنه تو جیبش میگه: «با چقدر راضی میشی..ها... بهت میاد به پول احتیاج داشته باشی»

(درست مشکل مالی دارم..ولی حاضر نیستم به خاطر این مسئله دست به همچین کاری بزنم)

از این حرف و حرکتش خیلی بدم آمد رفتم جلو یه کشیده توی صورتش زدم«.تو واقعا یه آدم پست کثیف هستی..طرفت اشتباه گرفتی..همه چیز نمیشه با پول خرید...شما پولدارا خیلی عوضی هستین»

رو برمیگردونه مچ دستم با یه دستش میگره منو میکشه طرف خودش ..با دست دیگه اش چانه میگیره ..در اثر این حرکت رو به رو هم قرار میگیریم چشم تو چشم هم میشیم.. ...اون موقع چشم هاش میبینم...چشم های خاکستری زیبای داشت...توی چشم هاش میشد ناراحتی غم دید... بهم میگه: «خوشم آمد حاضر جواب هستی.. حرف های قشنگ میزنی..انگار توی واقعیت زندگی نمیکنی...میدونی دخترا مثل تو که زیبای ندارن..بهتره اینجا کار نکنن..»

(فکر کرده کیه که به من اینطوری توهین میکنه )

از این حرفش خیلی ناراحت شدم یه لگد توی شکمش زدم..رنجی .دیدارا صدا زدن:« بیاکویا ساما» وجهش کردن به طرف بیاکویا که در اثر ضربه من افتاد بود زمین...

میخواستم لگد دوم بزنم...که ایچیگو جلوی منو گرفت..در این لحظه رئیس شیناتا وارد اتاق میشه ..

وضعیت میبینه..اتاق بهم ریخته...بیاکویا افتاده زمین..رنجی..دیدارا دارن کمکش میکنن بلند بشه..ایچیگو دست منو گرفته ...

(عالی شد رئیس آمد )

_«میگه اینجا چه خبره ؟...چه اتفاقی افتاده..»

دیدارا میگه: «بهتره از پیشخدمتتون بپرسید..همه این مسائل تقصیر اون هست..»

با حالت معترضانه میگم :«من..شما شروع کردین..من کاری نکردم»

رنجی میگه:«تو باید به ما خدمت کنی..نه اینکه به ما صدمه بزنی...این وظیفه تو هست...»

رئیس شیناتا :« سارا از آقایون معذرت خواهی کن به خاطر کاری که کردی...»

_«من کاری نکردم ..اون شروع کرد.خواست به من تعرض کنه...»

_«سارا معذرت خواهی کن از آقایون..وظیفه تو اینه به مشتری ها خدمت کنی.در صورت لزوم باعث لذت تفریح اونا باشی..»

_«حتی اگر من تعرض کنن..من قبول ندارم.. معذرت خواهی نمیکنم..»

دیدارا:«بهتره همچین پیشخدمتی اخراج کنید..بدرد کار در اینجا نمیخوره..»

_«سارا از آقایون معذرت خواهی کن وگرنه از کارت اخراج میشی...»

(من به پول..و کار اینجا احتیاج دارم...ولی حاضر نیستم معذرت خواهی بکنم)

_«کسی که باید معذرت خواهی بکنه اونه نه من...»

_«سارا تمامش کن..تو اخراج هستی..برو وسایلت جمع کن»

ایچیگو:« لازم نیست زیاد سخت بگیرید...»

دیدارا :«هی ازش دفاع نکن..کسی که کارش بلد نیست ..حقش همینه»

رو به ایچیگو میکنم احترام میذارم..از اتاق خارج میشم ..

رئیس شیناتا:« آقایون من معذرت میخوام از اتفاقی که پیش آمد..اون تازه کار..ما اینجا بهترین سرویس ارائه میدیم..امشب مهمان رستوران ما باشید...»

_«کارین»

_«.بله رئیس شیناتا..»

_« تو چند نفر دیگه اتاق جمع جور کنید وسائل پذیرای آماده کنید..تا آقایون این خاطره تلخ از یاد ببرن از محیط لذت ببرن.»

_«بله رئیس شیناتا..»

من به سمت رخکن رفتم ...وسایلم جمع کردم به سمت دفتر رئیس شیناتا رفتم...

در زدم وارد دفترشدم...

رئیس صورت گرفته اخموی داشت..پشت میز نشسته بود.

جلوی میز که رسیدم ...بهم گفت:« این چه کاری بود که کردی از تو انتظار نداشتم .توکه میدونی اتاق خصوصی برای چه کاری هستن...من همیشه از تو راضی بود..بهترین پیشخدمت توی بخش عمومی هستی..چون دیدم کارت خوبه بهت اجازه دادم توی بخش دوم کار کنی..تا درآمد بیشتری داشته باشی..این بار چهارم بود که این کار تکرار کردی..متاسفم هستم که کسی مثل تو از دست میدم.»

_«رئیس شیناتا شما میدونید من خوشم نمیاد شخص غریبه بهم دست بزنه...از همون اول بهتون گفتم من برای پیشخدمت اتاق های خصوصی مناسب نیستم.»

_«این باعث تائسف هست ...بیا این چک آخرین حقوقت هست..این پاکت بگیر..چون پیشخدمت خوبم بودی. پاداش بهت میدم.»

_«ممنون رئیس..از اینکه توی این مدت من تحمل کردین..بهم کار دادین..ممنونم.»

_«خدانگهداررئیس شب نیکو.»

_"خدانگهدار سارا تاکاشی..»

از در پشتی رستوران خارج شدم..یک بند کوله پشتی گذاشتم روی شونه ام ..کلاه سویشرت کشیدم رو سرم به سمت ایستگاه اتوبوس راه افتادم..بعد از 5 دقیقه اتوبوس آمد سوار شدم ...حدود نیم ساعت طول کشید تا با مقصد رسیدم..از اتوبوس پیاده شدم به سمت خونه حرکت کردم...خونه من تقریبا نزدیک پایین شهر ..با اینکه اسم خوبی نداره..ولی من کاملا اونجا راحت هستم..خوشبختانه با کسی مشکلی نداشتم..تنها مشکلم صاحبخانه چاق الکلیم هست.وقتی میبینتم با چشم های هیزش میخواد منو بخوره..هی بهم میگه:« کرایه خانه بده.»..خوشبختانه امشب انگار بیخیال شده.. سرش مثل همیشه از بالکن خونه اش نیاورد بیرون بگه: «چرا کرایه عقب مونده هنوز ندادی» (خدایا شیشه الکش ازش نگیر)...

وارد آپارتمان میشم..یک راست به طرف اتاق میرم..ساعت تقریبا 10 شب هست..از خستگی روزی که پشت سر گذاشتم..سرتخت بیهوش میشم..

7 آپریل ساعت 11:30 صبح ...

الان به طور رسمی 4 روز هست که بیکارم..چکی که رئیس شیناتا به عنوان حقوق بهم داده بود..دادم به صاحبخانه ..تا از نق زدن هاش راحت بشم...با اون پاداشی که گرفته بودم..بدهی هام به مغازه دارها دادم...باید منتظر یه معجزه باشم.این چند روز دنبال کار گشتم ولی موفق نشدم هنوز کاری پیدا کنم..لعنت به اون ها که باعث بیکاریم شدن..یعنی باید ازشون معذرت خواهی میکردم ...

نه من حاضر نیستم باعث لذت همچین آدم های بشم..دوست دارم اون کسی که باعث لذتش میشم..دوستش داشته باشم.اونم منو دوست داشته باشه..منوبه خاطر خودم بخواد..نه اصلا از کارم پیشمون نیستم..ولی الان چه کارکنم..بذار موجودی چک کنم..خوب سی تا دارم تا سه روز آینده میتونم باهاش سرکنم..5 تا بلیط اتوبوس.3 تا بلیط مترو دارم...وضع خرابه اساسی..

تلفنم زنگ میخوره...

_«الو ..شما سارا هستی؟.»

_«بله.»

._«تاتسکی هستم»

_«..اوووووووو..دختر چطوری؟...چطور شده یاد من افتادی ؟»

_«درباره فروم استخدامی باهات تماس گرفتم»

..(یعنی من قبول شدم..)

_«میشه لطفا فردا ساعت 9 صبح با لباس مرتب به شرکت کیوکیچی بیای»

_«البته.»

_«پس تا اون موقع..»

_«فعلا».

(عالی شد .امیدوارم قبولم کرده باشن...)

8 آپریل ساعت 8:55 دقیقه صبح درب ورودی شرکت...

نگهبان مردی بود حدودا47 ساله با ریش سیبل جوگندمی مانند.ولی هنوز ابروهاش مشکی بود .چشم های مشکی به رنگ زاغ داشت .موهاش نتونستم ببینم چون کلاه نگهبانی سرش بود.نشون دهنده بود کم مو هست.تقریبا هیکل چاق داشت علتش احتمالا به خاطر فعالیت بدنی کمه.

سارا :«صبح بخیر»

_«صبح بخیر خانم چه کمکی میتونم به شما بکنم ؟..»

_«من ساراتاکاشی هستم امروز با خانم تاتسکی هیروشکی قرار ملاقات داشتم..»

_« چند لحظه صبر کنید تا من چک کنم.»

_«البته.»

تلفن ور میداره شروع به شماره گرفتن میکنه

_«الو خانم هیروشکی...یه خانمی به اسم تاکاشی اینجا هستن ...بله ..چشم خانم...»

_«خانم لطفا برین طرف راهرو سمت راست سوار آسانسور بشید برید طبقه سوم اتاق شماره سی سه..خانم اونجا منتظرتون هستن..»

_«ممنونم»

._«میشه بپرسم از کدام پله میتونم استفاده کنم برای رفتن به طبقه سوم؟.»

_«اوووو خانم ترس از آسانسور دارن .هاهاها.»

_«نه اینطور نیست..»

_«از آسانسور خوشم نمیاد.»

_«هرجور که مایلید ولی اذیت میشید..راه رو سمت چپ ..پله ها اونجا هستن...»

_«ممنونم.»

_«خواهش میکنم.»

(از آسانسور هیچ وقت خوشم نیامده..مثل تابوت می مونه..فکرکردن بهش باعث ترس میشه...)

به سمت چپ راه رو میرم از پله ها دوتا یکی بالا میرم

(خب اینجا طبقه سوم..خب اتاق سی سه کجاست...پیداش کردم..)

درمیزنم..

_«بفرماید تو..»

_«سارا جان خوش آمدی.»

_«ممنونم تاتسکی جان..»

_«بیا اینجا رو به روی من بشین..»

_«ممنون»..میرم روی صندلی که رو به روی میزت تاتسکی هست میشینم...

_«دختر نمیدونی چه شانسی داری شرایطت قبول کردن..»

_«واقعا این فوق العاده است...خب باید چه کار کنم...»

_«اولین کار اینه شما برای سه ماه به صورت کارآموز توی شرکت کیوکیچی کار میکنی اگر کارت مورد پسند بود به طور رسمی استخدام میشی»

_«از کی باید شروع کنم.»

_«از امروز میتونی.»

_«البته..»

_«تا اونجای که توی فورم اشاره کردی مترجمی زبان انگلیسی خیلی قوی هست..یادمه تو دانشگاه تمام متون برای همکلاسی ها ترجمه میکردی...»

_«آره یادش بخیر تو یکی از اون بچه ها بودی*لبخند* ..»

_«آره *لبخند*...بگذریم..»

_«خب تو میری اتاق شماره سی پنج از همکارم اینوئه پرونده که باید ترجمه کنی میگیری..بهش بگو من فرستادم تو رو..»

_«باشه ممنونم تاتسکی جان..»

_«خواهش میکنم عزیز.»

_«پس موقع نهار ساعت 01:00 میبینمت توی سالن غذا خوری..»

_«باشه حتما»

از روی صندلی بلند میشم از اتاق میرم بیرون. جلوی در..به یه چیز تقریبا سفت برخورد میکنم..می افتم زمین...

_«آییی ییی...»

_«شما حالتون خوبه.»

سارا:«ممنونم چیز خاصی نشد..»

تاتکسی از روی صندلی بلند میشه میاد جلوی در «سارا جان خوبی..»

_«آره خوبم..»

_«ایچیگو ببین کجا داری میری..»

_«تقصیر من چیه کوله ای از پرونده جلو دید منو میگیره.»

سارا :« تو»

_«تو..»

_«همدیگر میشناسین...؟»

_«نه زیاد.»

ایچیگو دستش دراز میکنه که کمکم کنه از روز زمین بلند بشم.دستش پس میزنم

سارا «نه... از روی زمین بلند میشم»

ایچیگو:«تو حالت خوبه..»

_«بله ممنون.»

_«بابت اون حادثه..و اتفاقی که الان افتاد معذرت میخوام.:

_«سئله نیست بهترفراموشش کنیم"..احترام میذارم ..از کنارشون رد میشم..»

_«اون میشانسی ؟.»

_«زیاد نه.»

_« پس چرا معذرت خواهی کردی.»

_«چیز مهمی نبود.»

_«یالا بگو ببینم.»

_«گیر نده.»

_«قهر میکنم.»

_«باشه باشه.. بیا بریم تو دفتر تا برات تعریف کنم.»

_«باشه»

من از اونجا دور میشم دنبال اتاق میگردم با خودم فکر میکنم

(چرا ایچیگو اینجاست.. امیدوارم اون سه نفراینجا نبیتم ! اصلا شاید اتفاقی بود..بهتره فراموشش کنم به هدفهم فکر کنم

اتاق اینجاست پیداش کردم...)

در میزنم...

_«بفرماید تو.»

خانمی که به من گفت بیا تو ظاهر جالبی داشت..موهاش نارنجی بود..با چشمان سبز وبه من لبخند میزد

..(انگار رنگ مو نارنجی مد هست چقدر شبیه ایچیگو ! نکنه خواهر برادرن..چه خوشگله) ...

با لحن آروم مهربونی از من پرسید :«چه کمکی میتونم به شما بکنم.»

_«من سارا تاکاشی هستم از طرف تاتسکی هیروشکی آمدم».

_«اوه ه ه خواهش میکنم راحت باشید روی صندلی بشنید.»

_«ممنون.»

_«من اینوئه اوریهمه هستم . خوشبختم.»

_«منم همینطور..»

_«شما اون پوشه سبز رنگ که روی میز میینید؟.»

_«بله..»

_«شما باید این دویست برگ امروز تا ساعت 05:30 بعد از ظهرترجمه تمام کنید.»

(انقدر زیاد ..وقت کم..شدنی نیست...ولی من باید انجامش بدم..)

_« بله متوجه شدم»

_«خب شروع کنید.»

_"چشم.."

(الان ساعت 11:55 دقیقه است من تونستم چهل پنج صفحه ترجمه کنم..آه خدای من ..میتونم تا ساعت 05:30 بعد از ظهر تمامش کنم..دست راستم از نوشتن درد گرفته..پاهام دار کرخت میشن.)

سارا «ببخشید اینوئه سنپای »با لحن دوستان میگه:« خواهش میکنم راحت باش فقط اینوئه صدام بزنن»

._« اینوئه سان»

-«بله.»

_« سرویس بهداشتی کجاست ؟هه هه.»

_«البته..از اتاق که خارج شدید برید طبقه چهارم سمت چپ ..پیداش میکنید.»

_«ممنونم اینوئه سان»

_«خواهش میکنم تاکاشی سان.»

(اینم از طبقه چهارم..آخیش سرویس بهداشتی پیدا کردم)..

«آخخ..چرا من همش تصادف میکنم..»

_«به خاطر اینکه جلوت نگاه نمیکنی دختر زشت.»

_«هان من این صدا میشناسم.»روبه رو نگاه میکنم

(این بیاکویا ...دختر چه تیپی زده..این دفعه کاملا مشکی پوشیده..اصلا انگار توی خوش اندامی رقیب نداره ...!) «عهههههههه..تو اینجا چه کار میکنی؟..»

_«این سوال من باید بپرسم از تو دختر زشت.»

_«به تو مربوط نیست عوضی.»

_«علاوه بر اینکه زشتی...بی ادب هم هستی..»

._«درمقابل آدم های عوض آلرژی دارم.به طور غیر ارادی لهجه ام عوض میشه..»

_«نگفتی اینجا چه کار میکنی.»

_«به لطف شما من از کار قبلی اخراج شدم.اینجا استخدام شدم.»

_«اوووو پس از این عرضه ها داری یه جای خوب استخدام بشی.»

چشم غره ای بهش میرم

_«من امروز ایچیگو و .تو رو اینجا دیدم..یعنی اینکه او دوتا عوضی دیگه که همراهت بودن اینجا هستن.بهترین از این نمیشه.*تمسخر –عصبانیت*»

_«ناراحتی میتونی بری»

._«نه ! ..اصلا من چرا اینجا وایسادم با تو حرف میزنم بهتره برگردم سرکارم.».

.( بهتره برگردم سرکار ترجمه ام..امیدوارم دیدن این باعث بدشانسی نشه)

ازش دور میشم از پله ها پایین میرم

_«قربان پیداتون کردم. قربان بی خبر ول نکنید برید»

_«بیاکویا ساما داشتین با کسی حرف میزدین؟»

(یه اسباب بازی جدید گیرم آمد *لبخند موزیانه*)

«بهتره به جلسه برسیم.»

_«بله قربان.»

_«راحت پیداش کردین..»

_«هان؟...او بله ممنونم از راهنمای.»

ساعت 01:00 ...

در میزنن..

_«اجازه هست..»

اینوئه :«بفرماید..»

تاتسکی :«ظهر بخیر»

اینوئه: «ظهر تو هم بخیر هیروشکی چان»

سارا :« ظهر تو هم بخیرتاتسکی عزیز»

_«چون میدونستم امروز روز اول کار آموزیت هست گفتم خودم ببرمت سال غذا خوری تا اونجا یاد بگیری.»

_«لطف کردی تاتسکی جان.»

_«اینوئه چان شما همراه ما نمیان..»

_«نه ممنونم هیروشکی چان»

_« فعلا..»

سارا :«سالن غذا خوری بزرگی.»

_«آره خیلی بزرگه امکاناتش زیاد هست.بهتره تا شلوغ نشده غذا از سلف سرویس برداریم.»

_«باشه.»

_«خوشمزه هست.»

_«آره اینجا علاوه برای اینکه جای راحتی..سرویس غذایشون خوبه...»

_«تاتسکی جان اساسی توی کار تبلیغات شرکتی.»

_«آره هاهاهاهاهاهاه..»

_«سارا جان ساعت شش دم در شرکت میبینمت باهم بریم..»

._«حتما»

_«فعلا...»

_«تمام شد اینوئه سان»

_«جدی ...بیست دقیقه زودتر تمام کردی...کارت فوق العاده است..»

_«ممنونم اینوئه سان..»

_«خب من فردا ساعت 10 صبح شما میبینم نتیجه بهتون میگم..»

_« باشه.»

سارا :«ببخشید منتظرت گذاشتم تاتسکی جان»

تاتسکی :«.مسئله نیست..»

_«امروز چطور بود؟.»

_«خوب بود.»

«امیدوارم از کارم راضی باشن..»

_«نگران نباش..»

_«تاتسکی جان اون مرد که اسمش ایچیگو بود کی بود ؟.»

_«اون دوست پسر من. کارمند اینجا و دوست نوه رئیس شرکت کیوکچی هست..»

_«چی ... شوخی میکنی..باور نکردنی..»(چه شانسی دارم من*نا امید* با اون طرز رفتاری که داشتم) ...

_«باور کن..»

_«چطور باهاش دوست شدی ؟.»

_«خب این جریانات داره..توی مسیر برات تعریف میکنم اگر دوست داشته باشی..»

_«کاملا دوست دارم بشنوم...»

_«خب اینطوری شروع شد...»

_«چقدر جالب..»

_«آره..»

_«تاتسکی جان اینجا باید از هم جدا بشیم.»

._«باشه ساراجان فردا ساعت 08:30 صبح میبنمت تو دفترم..»

_«باشه...»

_«فعلا...»

خسته کوفته از روزی که داشتم میرم تو اتاقم...(عجب روزی بود...امیدوارم فردا بهتر باشه) خوابم میگیره


	2. Chapter 2 فصل اول: آشنای

ممنونم وقت گذاشتین چپتر اول داستان خوندین..

نکته: جملاتی که درون (پرانتز )هستن افکار شخصیت هاست.کلماتی که درون*ستاره*هستن نشون دهنده حس اونهاست

خوشحال میشم تظر بدین درباره داستانم.حتی اگر عضو نیستین باز هم میشه این کار کرد

ممنون

**«وقتی تو نیستی دلم میگیره**  
><strong>دیگه برام این زندگی معنا نداره<strong>  
><strong>می خوام نمونم تو بی خیالی<strong>  
><strong>اخه زمونه هی برام دوری میاره»<strong>

* * *

><p>امروز 9 آپریل ساعت 08:05 صبح طبقه همکف شرکت<p>

(انقدر هول آمدن به شرکت بودم یادم رفت به آلبرا آب بدم)

نگهبان: « صبح بخیر خانم جوان میبینم که دوباره به شرکت آمدین »

سارا:« صبح بخیر آقا.بله ..امیدوارم به عنوان یکی از کارمندان شرکت استخدام بشم »

_«برات آروزی موفقیت میکنم چون بهش احتیاج داری»

_«ممنونم »

مثل دفعه قبل از پله ها استفاده میکنم میرم طبقه سوم ..30 تا پله بالا میرم...به طبقه سوم که رسیدم میرم سمت راست اتاق شماره سی سه پیدا میکنم..در میزنم ولی کسی جواب نمیده ..دوباره در میزنم..باز هم کسی جواب نمیده.دستگیره درمیگیرم ببینم درقفل یا باز .درقفل نبود .وارد اتاق میشم ..هیچ کس تو اتاق نیست ..دیروز که آمدم اصلا به جزئیات اتاق توجه نکردم ..رنگ اتاق کرم بود .میزصندلی ادارای با چوب بلوط درست شده بو نصف اتاق اشغال کرده بودن .اتاق با نوری که از پنجره به داخل می تابید کاملا روشن بود.گوشه ای از اتاق درخچه مصنوعی برای زیبای گذاشته بودن و روی دیوار به غیر از تابلو عکس از برج ایفیل چیزی دیگه ای دیده نمیشد(خدای من تاتسکی از این اتاق خلوت دلش نمیگیره)

_«هی تو کی آمدی ؟» سرم بر میگردونم میبینم که تاتسکی داره وارد اتاق میشه .

سارا: «صبح بخیر تاتسکی .ببخشید بی اجازه وارد اتاقت شدم.عادت نداری دراتاق قفل کنی ؟»

تاتسکی:«چیز مهمی تو اتاق ندارم.ولی درست میگی بهتره دفعات بعد درش قفل کنم تا دردسر نشه برام .صبحانه خوردی ؟»

_«نه عادت ندارم صبحانه بخورم»

_«این که خیلی بد هست برای سلامتی .بیا بریم سالن غذاخوری یک چیزی بخوریم.بیست دقیقه وقت داریم برای صبحانه خوردن»

_«باشه –ریئس تو هستی.»

از اتاق خارج میشیم ..به سمت آسانسور میرم چون سالن غذا خوری طبقه همکف هست ..دم در آسانسور من رو میکنم به تاتسکی میگم:«من از پله ها استفاده میکنم مثل دیروز»

تاتسکی:«انقدر ترسو نباش سارا بلای سرت نمیاد قول میدم»

_«نه ممنون اصلا دوست ندارم سوار تابوب بشم»

_«ترسو بازی درنیار همراه من بیا»مچ منو میگیره به زور وارد آسانسور میکنه .من مقاومت میکنم ولی تاتسکی منو به زور میکشه..

توی آسانسور_«من نمیخوام بمیرم..منو از اینجا ببرید بیرون»

تاتسکی:« سارا خجالت بکش..مثل بچه ها نزن به در آسانسور..مگه نمیبینی دارن با دوربین مدار بسته ما رو میبینن..آسانسور ترس نداره..دست بردار از این بچه بازی»

رو میکنم به دوربین مدار بسته «منو از دست این هیولا نجات بدین.منو به زور وارد آسانسور کرده.»

_«بسه دیگه..درباز..»قبل از اینکه تاتسکی بتونه حرفش بزنه مثل برق از آسانسور خارج میشم..

_«واقعا خجالت آور »

من با صدای تقربیا بلندی میگم :«چی خجالت آور..من از آسانسور و محیط بسته بدم میاد...احساس خفه گی بهم دست میده..خواهشا دیگه از این کارا با من نکن»

_«سارا بسه دیگه همه دارن مارو تماشا میکنن..تمامش کن..دختر تا به حال انقدر خجالت نکشیدم» تاتسکی راه می افته طرف سالن غذا خوری.منم پشت سرش راه می افتم در حالی که هنوز درحالت شوک هستم

_«تا کی میخوای مثل ویبره پشت سرمن راه بری.؟ »

_«دسته خودم نیست »

_«بیا اینجا بشین تا حالت بهتر بشه ...»

_«ممنونم تاتسکی..»

تاتسکی کنارم میشینه میگه :« چی دوست داری برات بگیرم بخوری ؟»

سارا :« من که گفتم چیز خاصی نمیخورم صبح ها»

_«دختر بهتره یه چیزی بخوری انرژی داشته باشی تا ساعت 1 ظهر موقع نهار..»

_«چون اصرار میکنی ترجیحا آب انار با بسکویت برام بگیر..»

_«باشه برات اینا میگیرم...»

تاتسکی از کنارم بلند شد به سمت سلف سرویس سالن غذا خوری رفت

دیروز ظهر سالن خیلی شلوغ بود ولی الان تعداد خیلی کمی تو سالن هستن..سالن شرکت خیلی باحاله .میز صندلیش چوبی هستن تودوزی صندلی از مخمله...کفش پارکت تا صدای پای کسی نیاد ...شرط میبندم زیر این پارکت ها لوله های شوفاژ هم هست ...روشنای سالن کاملا مناسب هست هم با نور پنجره ها روشن هست هم با نور چراغ...اینجا حال میده برای کار کردن..از اون اتاق ها کار بهتره... تاتسکی داره میاد

_«بیا این آب انار و بسکویت »

_«ممنونم تاتسکی عزیز»

_«خواهش میکنم خانمی»

_«تاتسکی اتاق کارت خیلی خلوته ساده است»

_«آره تقریبا میشه گفت تمام اتاق های کار شرکت یکی هستن»

_«یعنی همه تکراری ملال آور هستن..توی روحیه کارمند ها تاثیر منفی نمیذاره »

_«مردم بیشتر فکر پول درآوردن .برای همین محیط کاربرای اونها اهمیت نداره»

_«ولی من نمیتونم تحمل کنم..عذاب آور یکنواختی »

_« من خودم کاملا با محیط سازگار کردم.تو هم بعد از مدتی انقدر کار می ریزه سرت به دکور اتاقت اهمیت نمیدی»

_«شاید»

_«اوه اونجا ببین کی آمده توی سالن»

تاتسکی داشت به در وردی سالن اشاره میکرد...چند تا دختر داشتن وارد سالن می شدن

اولی که جلوی همه راه میرفت ..دختری تقریبا کوتاه قد...با موهای کوتاه سیاه.. باچشمای بنفش.از رنگ چشم هاش خوشم امد. اونیفروم دبیرستانی به تن داشت .دامن سورمه ای رنگش تا روی زانو پنهان کرده و پیراهن سفید دستمال گردن سورمه ای رنگ پوشیده بود. دومین نفر که سمت چپ اون راه می رفت و دو قدم عقب تر بود..چشم های سبزرنگی داشت.روژه لب قرمزش به خاطر موهای طلای بلندش که رو شونه های اون کاملا پوشیده بودن خیلی توچشم نمود داشتن ولی از همه بیشتر سینه های برجسته ای که داشت از عمد دوتا از دکمه های بالای پیراهنش باز گذاشته بود دامن بلند قهو های پوشیده بود چاک بغل اون تا بالای زانو نشون میداد..نفر سوم موهای سبزرنگی داشت با چشم های طلائی رنگ .لباس مخصوص اداره به تن داشت درکنار نفر دوم راه می رفت .نفر چهارم که پشت سر اونا راه میرفت اوریهمه اینوئه بود .

تاتکسی :« صبح بخیر روکیا ساما،ماتسوموتو سان، نل سان و اینوئه سان..»

دختر دبیرستانی با صدای متین گفت :«صبح تو هم بخیر هیروشکی ..رو کرد به من از تاتسکی پرسید این خانم کیه؟»

من از سرجام بلند میشم احترام میذارم و خودم معرفی میکنم :« من سارا تاکاشی هستم خوشبختم از آشنای با شما»

تاتسکی:«روکیا ساما ایشون دوست من هستن به تازه گی توی استخدام قبول شده دوران کارآموزی میگذرونه..»

روکیا سرش به عنوان احترام تکان میده میگه :«من روکیا کیوچیکی هستم و این سه خانم که درکنار من ایستادن

نل سایوری ، رانگیکو ماتسوموتو و اورهیمه اینوئه هستن..»

رو میکنم به اونها و احترام میذارم اونا متقابلا جواب منو با احترام میدن ...

اینوئه رو میکنه به روکیا :«سارا تاکاشی به عنوان کارآموز زیر دست من کار میکنه »

روکیا:«پس شما قبلا آشنا شدین»

_«بله دیروز باهم آشنا شدیم»

ماتسوموتو:«سارا جون نگران نباش اینوئه سان زیاد سخت گیر نیست »

سایوری :«ماتسوموتو درست میگه ..هرکسی زیر دست اون کار کرده بدون هیچ مشکلی قبول شده»

سارا :« ممنونم از شما»

تاتسکی:«روکیا ساما مگه شما الان نباید دبیرستان باشید الان ساعت 08:20 دقیقه است »

روکیا:«ساعت اول کلاس ورزش داریم منم بی خیال کلاس شدم آمدم به شرکت»

ماتسوموتو :« من ،نل و اینوئه داشتیم می آمدیم به سالن صبحانه بخوریم که روکیا جون دیدمش بهش پیشنهاد دادم چهار نفری بیایم اینجا صبحانه بخوریم »

تاتسکی_«این دعوت یعنی اینکه مهمون جیب روکیا ساما باشین»*لبخند تمسخر آمیز*

_«اینطوری که فکر میکنی نیست مگه نه روکیا جون»

روکیا جواب میده :« به هرحال ...»

ماتسوموتو:« همه گی بشیند تا من نل بریم صبحانه بگیریم بیاریم...»

اینوئه:« ماتسوموتو سان منم میام کمک...»

_«ممنونم عزیزم »

سه نفری از ما دور میشن

بعد از 5 دقیقه سه نفرشون با یه میز پر از غذا برمیگردن ...

ماتسوموتو:« سارا جون هرچی دوست داری وردار»

سارا:« ممنونم ماتسوموتوسنپای ولی همین آب انار و بسکویت برای من کافیه»

_«خواهش میکنم راحت باش ماتسوموتو تنها صدام کن..این چیزای که تو میخوری انرژی ندارن»

تاتسکی:« منم همین بهش گفتم »

سارا:«ماتسوموتو سان من عادت به خوردن صبحانه ندارم ..»

_«جدی ! اذیت نمیشی»

_«دیگه عادت کردم »

15 دقیقه طول کشید تا صبحانه خوردیم ..بعد روکیا از سرجاش بلند شد گفت میخواد بره دبیرستان و از ما خداحافظی کرد..مدتی بعد نل و ماتسوموتو گفتن وقتش برن سرکار...فقط من ..تاتسکی. اینوئه توی سالن موندیم..اینوئه رو کرد به من

_«سارا سان ...من ترجمه شما دیدم کاملا از کار شما راضی هستم..شما برای مدتی زیردست من کار میکنید متون ترجمه میکنید ..من فورم استخدامی شما خوندم و متوجه شدم شما با زبان فرانسه ،ماندارین و آلمانی ایتالیای تسلط دارین و اینکه کار کردن با رایانه و کارای گرافیکی هم بلد هستین»

تاتسکی:« اینوئه سان ...سارا توانای زیادی داره ..»

_«بله متوجه هستم. این امتیاز هست .خوشحال میشم همکاری کنم با شما ..من دیگه میرم..سارا سان من شما 5 دقیقه دیگه توی دفترم میبینم ..»

_«بله اینوئه سان»

اینوئه از روی صندلی بلند میشه و از ما دور میشه...من رو میکنم به تاتسکی ازش میپرسم:« اینا کی بودن»

_«روکیا ساما نوه رئیس شرکت گیرینی کوکیچی هست الان سال اول دبیرستان ..ماتسوموتو و نل هردو منشی دوتا از مدیراشرکت هستن»

_«امروز خیلی جالب شروع شد..»

_«خوشحالم ...وقتش که دیگه از هم جدا بشیم ..برای نهار میبینمت..بلند میشه میره»

_«حتما..خوشحال میشم...»

**طبقه سوم اتاق سی پنج ساعت ****11:15 ****قبل از ظهر **

من و اینوئه توی اتاق مشغول کار بودیم که در اتاق یک دفعه باز میشه یه مرد عینکی یا موهای مشکی قد بلند وارد میشه .فریاد زنان میگه:« اورهیمه این چه وضعشه من امروز ساعت 11 ظهر با شرکت یاماتو قرار داشتم ولی وقتی سر قرار رفتم گفتن که همچین قراری امروز با شرکت ما نداشتن..میشه توضیح بدی جریان چیه..»

اینوئه رو میکنه به مرد جلوی در جواب میده «: ایشیدا سان ما ترسوندین..خواهش میکنم آروم باشین بگید موضوع از چه قراره...»

_«معذرت میخوام ..انقدر عصبانی بودم که حواسم نبود با این کارم باعث شدم بترسی اوریهمه»

_«تاکاشی سان لطفا به ایشیدا سان یک لیوان آب بدین..»

_«چشم اینوئه سان» ..درحالی که مشغول ریختن آب توی لیوان بود ..ایشیدا از جلوی درحرکت میکنه به سمت یکی از مبل های اتاق میره میشینه ...من لیوان آب بهش میدم« تشکر میکنه» و بعد برمیگردم سرجام..

_«ایشیدا سان الان که آروم شدین..حالا بگین موضوع چیه..»

_«من امروز ساعت 11 با سایفون یکی از مدیران شرکت یاماتو قرار ملاقات داشتم ولی وقتی سر قرار رفتم به من گفتن که قرار کنسل شده پس چرا من بی اطلاع بودم »

_«که اینطور الان متوجه شدم موضوع چیه.. دیروز از شرکت یاماتو زنگ زدن و قرار ملاقات کنسل کردن به روزی دیگه محول کردن..قرار بود ماتسوموتو این جریان به ایسانه منشی شما بگه..ولی مثل اینکه فراموش کرده...»

_ «ماتسوموتو گیرش بیارم حسابش میرسم..با این کارش باعث خجالت کشیدن من شد..»

_«زیاد سخت نگیرید ایشیدا سان ..گاهی از این اتفاقات می افته .».

_«چرا سخت نگیریم..شرکت یاماتو یکی از سرسخت ترین رقبای شرکت ما..اگر از اینگونه موارد زیاد اتفاق بی افته ..با خودشون فکر میکنن شرکت ما دچار مشکل شده...ماتسوموتو همیشه تنبلی میکنه»

_«بله حق کاملا با شماست ایشیدا سان ...»

ایشیدا رو میکنه به من یا چهره ای که میگه من تورو نمیشناسم نگاهم میکنه

اینوئه سان متوجه این موضوع میشه رو میکنه به ایشیدا میگه:«ایشون سارا تاکاشی کارآموز جدید شرکته»..من با سرم بهش احترام میذارم..اونم متقابلا همین کار میکنه..و ازسرجاش بلند میشه میگه:.«.من میرم سراغ ماتسوموتو ..»

_«ایشیدا سان زیاد بهش سخت نگیرید»

_«سعی میکنم».فعلا واز اتاق خارج میشه..چند دقیقه از رفتن ایشیدا نگذشته بود که دختری قدی بلند با موهای کوتاه به رنگ طوسی هراسان وارد اتاق میشه می پرسه:« ایشیدا سان اینجاست؟»

اینوئه سان رو میکنه بهش میگه :« ایسانه سان ...ایشیدا سان همین الان از اینجا رفت پیش ماتسوموتو سان..»

_«دوباره نه...ممنونم اینوئه سان.»از اتاق سریع خارج میشه..

اینوئه رو میکنه طرف من میگه :« ایشیدا سان مدیر شرکت هست واون خانم ایسانه ساتوشی منشی ایشیدا سان» منم میگم «اوو» ..دوباره مشغول کار کردن میشیم..

اینوئه سان ساعت نگاه میکنه میگه:« الان ساعت یک ظهر بهتره بریم نهار بخوریم دوباره برمیگردیم سرکار.».منم جواب میدم:« بله اینوئه سان.».وگوشی موبایل از توی جیبم درمیارم به تاتسکی پیام میدم که توی سالن غذا خوری میبینمش..زمانی از فرستادن پیام نگذشته بود که پیام میده باشه...و به همراه اینوئه سان از اتاق خارج میشیم ..اینوئه سان به طرف آسانسور میره دکمه اونو میزنه..من رو میکنم به اینوئه سان به دروغ میگم شما برید من الان میام ..یه چیزی توی اتاق جا گذاشتم..اینوئه میگه اشکال نداره باهم میریم برش میداریم ..بهش خواهش میکنم راحت باشید..توی سالن غذا خوری میبینم شما ..

_«هرجور راحتی تاکاشی سان...»

در آسانسور باز میشه اینوئه سان وارد میشه

وقتی اینوئه سان وارد آسناسور میشه منم به سمت پله میرم...به پله های طبقه دوم میرسم که میبینم کلی برگه توی راه پله ریخته..دختری با موهای بلند سیاه داره همه جمع جور میکنه.. نزدیکش میشم..بهش میگم کمک نمیخوای..رو میکنه به من با لبخند ملیحی میگه :«زحمت نکشید خودم جمع میکنم» ..از طرز صحبت کردنش خوشم میاد..تصمیم میگیرم بهش کمک کنم..برای همین شروع به جمع کردن برگه ها از روی زمین میکنم ..برگه ها بهش میدم..از من« تشکر میکنه» درحالی که به سمت راه رو حرکت میکنه صدای ناله ای از دهنش خارج میشه تعادلش از دست میده دوباره برگه هاش روی زمین پخش میشن..قبلی از اینکه بی افته روی زمین ..میگرمش..

_ «حالت خوبه »

_«ممنونم حالم خوبه..مثل اینکه موقعی افتادن روی زمین مچ پام صدمه دیده»

_«بذار من کمکت کنم.»

_«ممنونم»

. دستش گرفتم کمکش کردم تا روی یکی از صندلی ها راه رو بشینه وقتی نشست..رو میکنم بهش

_«من میرم برگه ها از روی زمین جمع کنم..»

_«اوه لازم نیست زحمت بکشی خودم جمع میکنم»

_«مسئله نیست ...پای تو پیچ خورده نمیتونی فعلا تکون بخوری»

برگه ها از روی زمین جمع میکنم ..میرم پیشش روی صندلی بغلش میشینم

_«حالت خوبه ؟»

_«الان که نشسته ام احساس درد زیادی ندارم »

_«میشه اسم شما بپرسم ؟من سارا تاکاشی هستم»

_«خوشبختم تاکاشی سان .من مومو هیناموری هستم»

_«منم خوبشختم از آشنای با شما..میشه بپرسم این برگه ها چیه ؟»

_«اینا پرونده های بودن که داشتم برای رئیسم میبردم...ولی با وضعی که الان پیش آمده نمیدونم چه کار کنم »

_«دفتر رئیست کجاست ؟»

_«دفترش طبقه یازدهم شرکت»

_«پس داخل راه پله های طبقه دوم چه کار میکردی؟»

_«طبقه سوم بودم..بعد باید می آمدم طبقه دوم امضاء میگرفتم..دیدم مسیر کوتاه گفتم از پله ها استفاد کنم که توی راه پله ها پام پیچ خورد»

_ « حالا باید بری امضاء بگیری؟چطور میخوای با این پای پیچ خورده این کار انجام بدی »

_«ممنونم از نگرانیت..درد مچ پام که بهتر شد ..یواش یواش به کارهام میرسم»

(با این پای پیچ خورده چطوری میخواد بره امضاء بگیر)

_«من کمکت میکنم »

_«اووووو نه.. توی زحمت می افتین..»

_«مشکلی نیست خوشحال میشم بهت کمک کنم ..بگو چه کار کنم»

_«ازاینکه بهم کمک میکنید ممنونم...»

برگه ها از من میگیره از بین اونها یک برگه درمیاره بهم میده

_«این برگه باید بره اتاق 3 تا امضاء و مهر بشه»

برگه ازش میگیرم .

_«متوجه شدم ..تا من میرم امضاء بگیرم تو اینجا بشین از جات تکون نخور تا به مچ پا فشار نیاد»

_«چشم »

من از روی صندلی بلند میشم.ازاش دورمیشم

(خب من الان طبقه دوم هستم فقط باید اتاق شماره سه پیدا کنم..این نیست اینم نیست .آه پیداش کردم)

در میزنم..

_«بیا تو»

وارد اتاق میشم ..مرد چاقی روی پشت میزن نشسته بود درحال خوردن چپیس بود..

_«ظهر بخیر آقا..»

_«ظهر شما بخیر..چه کمکی میتونم به شما بکنم»

_«لطفا این برگه امضاء و مهر کنید»

برگه از من میگیره ..یه نگاهی به برگه میکنه و بعد منو ورانداز میکنه میگه:

_«من تا به حال شما ندیدم»

_«من سارا تاکاشی هستم .کار آموز شرکت کیوچیکی»(توی این شرکت به این بزرگی چطور ممکن آدم تمام کارمندان شرکت بشناسه ..چاق آلو خنگ )

_«میشه بپرسم چرا این برگه دست شماست؟»

_«این برگه مال خانم هیناموری..ایشون پاشون پیچ خورده نمیتونستن خودشون شخصا بیان اینجا ..الان توی راه رو نشستن..میتونیم باهم بریم پیششون اگر اطمینان ندارید..»

بادستش چونه کمی ماساژ میده بعد ازچند لحظه فکر گفت :«لازم نیست..»برگه امضاء و مهر کرد بهم داد

_«ممنون»

از اتاق خارج شدم به سمت هیناموری که روی صندلی نشسته بود رفتم

_«برات امضاء گرفتم»

_«خیلی ممنونم ازشما»

_«خواهش میکنم..دستت بده من تا بریم طرف آسانسور»

_«ممنونم»

دستش گرفتم کمکش کردم بلند بشه..دستش گذاشت روی شونه ام به سمت آسانسورحرکت کردیم ..نزدیک که شدیم دکمه آسانسور فشار دادم منتظر ایستادیم تا در آساسنور باز شد..کمکش کردم وارد آساسنور بشه خودم همراهش وارد آسانسور شدم و همش باخودم کلنجار میرفتم(تو میتونی..به خاطر هیناموری سوار آسانسور شو..ترس نداره..فقط همین یک دفعه..)

_«تاکاشی سان حالتون خوبه ؟رنگ صورتون پریده»

_«اوه چیزی نیست..کاملا حالم خوبه» (دارم از ترس سکته میکنم..خدایا کمکم کن.)

به طبقه یازده که رسیدم.از آسانسور خارج شدیم(ممنونم خدایا..بلاخره از تابوت خارج شدیم)

_«کدوم اتاق باید بری هیناموری سان..»

_«بریم سمت چپ تاکاشی سان..»

دستش میذاره روی شونه ام به طرف سمت چپ راه رو حرکت می کنیم..

_«همین جاست تاکاشی سان»

جلوی درب ایستادیم که روش نوشته بود دفتر مدیر جوشیرو اوکیتاکه ..دستم میذارم روی دستگیر در اونو میچرخونم وارد میشیم.اولین چیزی نظرم جلب میکنه بوی خوش گل رزی بود مه تو اتاق پیچیده بود..اتاق هوای مطبوعی داشت..

توی اتاق میزکار مشکلی بزرگی قرارداشت..روی اون رایانه..سررسید.چند برگه .یک جا خودنویس بود. دسته گل بزرگی از گل رز سرخ روی میزقرار داشت..دیوار اتاق یک تابلو ازطبعیت و یک تابلو از دریا بود..متوجه شدم یه درب دیگه توی اتاق وجود داره..درحال دیدن اتاق بودم که هیناموری به سمت میز روبه رو حرکت میکنه

_«اون میز کار من هست..»

_«باشه»

به سمت میزن حرکت میکنیم..کمکش میکنم روی صندلی بشینه..در همین حین درب بزرگی که توی اتاق بود باز میشه..پسری هم قد هیناموری از اتاق خارج میشه.چشم های آبی خوشگلی داشت موهاش نقره آّبی بودن..لباسش مدل پارچه جین دوخته شده بود...تا مارو دید چشم هاش گشاد میشه سریع به طرف میزمیاد میگه :

_«مومو حالت خوبه»

_«من خوبم توشیرو جان»

_«چه اتفاقی افتاد؟»

_«داشتم توی راه پله ها طبقه دوم راه میرفتم .تعادلم از دست دادم افتادم زمین .مچ پا پیچ خورد»

_«الان حالت خوبه؟»

_«آره بهترم فقط یکم درد میکنه»

_«بهتر بریم پیش مادر»

_«لازم نیست اوهانا ساما توی زحمت بندازیم»

_«زیادی حرف میزنی ..»

متوجه حضور من میشه ..رو میکنه به من میگه:« شما کی هستین؟»

هیناموری:«ایشون سارا تاکاشی هستن.. امروز به من خیلی کمک کردن »

بهش احترام میذارم میگم: از آشنای شما خوشبختم..

_«من توشیرو اوکیتاکه هستم..از اینکه به مومو کمک کردین ممنونم.»

به من احترام میذاره...موبایلم زنگ میخوره..

_«الو»

_«سارا کجای الان 10 دقیقه است من منتظر تو هستم»

_«ببخشید تاتسکی کاری برام پیش آمد الان میام»

_«چه کاری»

_«وقتی دیدمت برات تعریف میکنم فعلا..بعد از خداحافظی با تاتسکی رو میکنم به هیناموری»

_«خوشحال شدم با من کاری ندارید هیناموری سان»

_«ممنونم تاکاشی سان ..خوشحالم با شما آشنا شدم..از اینکه کمکم کردید ممنونم»

_«منم همینطور..به امید دیدار»

از اتاق خارج میشم سریع به طرف راه پله ها میرم پله ها دوتا یکی میرم پایین تا به سالن غذا خوری برسم

_«بلاخره آمدی سارا ..کجا بودی ؟»

_«معذرت میخوام تاتسکی جان..»

_«بیا بریم سلف سرویس غذا بگیرم بعد برام تعریف کن چی شده بود»

_«باشه»

دو تا از ظروف مخصوص سلف سرویس برداشتیم رفتیم توی صف ...ظرف های غذا خیلی تمیز مرتب چیده شده بودن

یک کاسه برنج ورداشتم...مرغ سوخاری...آب معدنی. تاتسکی یک کاسه برنج..ماهی برشته شده...با کیک پای سیب .. پول غذا تاتسکی داد چون من هنوز کارمند شرکت نیستم ..کارت شارژ غذا ندارم...وقتی پول غذا حساب کردیم..یه جای خالی پیدا کردیم نشستیم ..ومن جریان براش تعریف کردم..

تاتسکی: «پس با هیناموری..ایشیدا..ایسانه..توشیرو آشنا شدی»

سارا: «آره ..»

_«تاتسکی یه سوال برام پیش آمد توشیرو رئیس هیناموری ؟»

_«نه پسر رئیس هیناموری هست..»

تاتسکی میاد جلوتر آروم میگه:«اون دوتا از هم خوششون میاد ..ولی پا پیش نمیذارن تا رسما اعلام کنن»

_«جدی...»

_«آره...»

_«ساعت نگاه کن دیگه وقت رفتنه..»

_«بهتر بریم»

_«موافقم»

ازروز صندلی هامون بلند میشیم به سمت در خروجی میرم..تاتسکی به من میگه :بیا از آسانسور استفاده کنیم..

سارا:« نه ممنون ..ترجیح میدم از پله ها استفاده کنم..تازه اینطوری غذا زودتر حذم میشه !»

_«هرجور راحتی..بهتره با ترس کنار بیای»

_«من نمیترسم فقط خوشم نمیاد...»

_«پس همین جا از هم جدا میشیم»

_«کار نداری ؟»

_« نه... موقع برگشتن به خونه میبینمت دم در شرکت»

_«باشه پس تا اون موقع»

از پله ها بالا میرم خودم به طبقه سوم میرسونم..در میزنم..اینوئه سان اجازه ورود بهم میده..

_«معذرت میخوام اینوئه سان دیر کردم»

_«اشکال ندار تاکاشی سان.ولی تکرار نشه»

_«چشم اینوئه سان»

_«یه پوشه جدید آوردن که گذاشتمش روی میز.به زبان فرانسه نوشته شده »

_«باشه اینوئه سان الان ترجمه میکنم»..بعد به طرف مبلمانی که توی اتاق اینوئه سان هست میرم

روی مبلمان اداری که توی دفتر اینوئه سان هست میشینم شروع به کار میکنم...اتاق اینوئه محیط آرام بخشی داره..احتمالا به خاطر شخصیتی آرام اینوئه سان...

یکساعت از کار کردن نگذشته بود که تلفن زنگ زد...اینوئه تلفن ورداشت

اینوئه :« الو...بله..» مکث میکنه منو نگاه میکنه «نگران نباشید ..راه حل برای این مسئله دارم..10 دقیقه دیگه شما توی سالن کنفرانس میبینم..» تلفن میذاره سرجاش رو میکنه به من : «سارا سان لطفا با من بیاین» منم از همه چیز بی خبر از روی مبل بلند میشم پشت سر اینوئه راه می افتم


	3. Chapter 3 فصل اول: شانس

چپتر سوم داستان غربت

ممکن برای خیلی ها خسته کننده باشه.ولی این چپتر اساس چپتر چهار .اگر اینو نمی نوشتم .برای چپتر بعدی دچار مشکل میشدم

ممنونم از شما برای خواندن

**"****خوشبختی مثل یه پروانه است ****. ****وقتی دنبالش می دوی پرواز می کنه اما وقتی وایسی میاد رو سرت میشینه****"**

* * *

><p>(این یه کابوسه ..من دارم خواب بد میبینم)<p>

_«سارا سان کمکم کنید»

(چه کار کنم من الان )

_«سارا سان خواهش میکنم یه کاری بکن دارم از درد میمیرم »

(آخه من چه غلطی کنم..توی آسانسور اونم با زن حامله..برای چی این اتفاقات برای من می افته .موبایلم نیاوردم. )

_«موبایل دارید ؟

_«همرام نیست»

_«من یادم رفته بیارمش»

_«چه کارکنیم»

_«نفس عمیق بکشید چیزورو سان ..کمک میرسه.تا الان متوجه شدن ما توی آسانسور گیر افتادیم»

_«سارا سان من میترسم...نمیخوام بلای سر من بچه بیاد..چرا گروه نجات کاری نمیکنه»

_«به خاطر پس لرزه آسانسور خراب شده..دارن تلاش میکنن درستش کنن..نگران نباشید»

_«فکر میکنی همه حالشون خوبه ؟»

_«نگران نباشید..هتل طبق استاندارساخته شده..مسئله برای نگرانی وجود نداره »

_«حالتون خوبه سارا سان..رنگتون پریده..دست هاتون سردن »

_«نگران نباشید چیزی نیست ..حتما فشار خونم افتاده پایین »

چیزرو دستم محکم فشار میده..ناله های بلند میکنه ...

_«چیزورو سان نفس های بلند بکش ..دم .بازدم..دم..بازدم...»

_«هوه هوه هوه هوهو...»

یک ساعت ربع قبل از حادثه

پشت سر اینوئه راه افتادم از اتاق خارج شدیم به سمت پله ها رفتیم...

سارا:«اینوئه سان میشه بپرسم کجا داریم میرم ؟»

اینوئه:«سارا سان همراه من بیاین ..میریم طبقه همکف»

_«اینوئه سان چرا از آسانسور استفاده نمیکنید ؟»

اینوئه توی راه پله می ایسته با چهره مهربون رومیکنه به من

_«سارا سان من میدونم شما با آسناسور میونه خوبی ندارید.»

از این حرف اینوئه سان شوکه میشم

(دوباره تابلو شدم )

_« اینطوری نیست »

_«نگران نباشید سارا سان من درک میکنم »

_«ممنونم اینوئه سان»

_«خواهش میکنم سارا سان»

سرش َبرمیگردونه که به راهش ادامه بده.من صداش میکنم

_«اینُوئه سان شما مجبور نیستین از پله ها استفاده کنید. سوار آسناسور بشین منم خودم سریع میرسونم به شما»

دوباره رو میکنه به من

_« ِیکم َتحرک داشته باشم خوبه .بهتره بریم داره دیر میشه»

_«چشم اینوئه سان »

از پله ها پایین میریم به طرف درب ورودی شرکت..بیرون درب شرکت یه ِلموزین مشکی پارک شده بود..اینوئه سان به طرف ماشین رفت در باز کرد. رو کرد به من

_«سارا سان لطفا سوار ماشین بشید »

به سمت ماشین رفتم سوار شدم.اینوئه پشت سرمن سوار شد .دکمه ای که روی صندلی ماشین بود فشار داد گفت

_«چاد لطفا ما رو به هتل توشیرووا ببر»

صدای لهجه دار گرفته ای جواب داد

_«چشم خانم اینوئه »

ماشین حرکت میکنه...شیشه های ماشین دودی بودن و روکش های صندلی چرم سفید.توی ماشین اصلا بین ما حرفی رد بدل نشد..حدود ده دقیقه طول کشید تا ماشین ایستاد .در ماشین باز شد.اینوئه سان و من پیاده شدیم .کسی که در برای ما باز کرد راننده ماشین بود . با پوست تیره چشم های قهوه ای.قد بلند چهارشونه .به نظر می آمد خارجی باشه .اینوئه از راننده تشکر کرد ..اینوئه ومن به سمت هتل راه افتادیم

از درب ورودی وارد هتل شدیم.دربان هتل رو کرد به ما گفت :«اینوئه ساما خوش آمدین» اینوئه جوابش داد :«ممنونم »از درب وردی وارد لابی هتل شدیم.محیط هتل مثل بقیه هتل زیبای گران قیمت بود.

وقتی وارد لابی شدیم مرد خوش پوش نه چندان پیر جلو آمد گفت :«به هتل خوش آمدید اینوئه سان .لطفا از این طرف تشریف بیارید» . اینوئه جواب داد :«ممنونم » و پشت سر َمرد ُخوش پوش راه افتاد منم همینطور. ما رو به سالن بزرگ مجللی راهنمای کرد .محیط سالن اینجور نشون میداد قرار اینجا مراسم اجرا کنن.کارگرا در حال چیدن میز صندلی بودن دکورها نصب میکردن..

وقتی وارد سالن شدیم چهرهای آشنای دیدم.اولین نفر ایشیدا بود که امروز صبح با اون آشنا شدم .نفردوم که کنارش ایستاده بود ایسانه و نفر سوم مرد معروف مو قرمز رنجی بود..وقتی پیش اونا رسیدیم..ایشیدا گفت :«بلاخره آمدی اوریهیمه .کجا بودی تا الان.تونستی کسی پیدا کنی ؟»

همون موقع من و رنجی رو در رو هم ایستاده بودیم .بهم زل زده بودیم.رنجی با حالتی خاص منو نگاه میکرد .آخر دوام نیاورد گفت :«من تو رو میشناسم تو همون پیشخدمت نبودی که باعث شدی بیاکویا ساما لباسش کثیف بشه.».منم باحالت معترضانه جواب دادم:« چرا خودم هستم.اگر اون دست درازی نمی کرد اون بلا سرش نمی آمد»

_«تو اینجا چه کار میکنی ؟»

_«خودم نمیدونم »

اینوئه سان رو میکنه

_«رنجی سان شما تاکاشی میشناسید»

_«یه جورای آره»

_«سارا سان شما چطور؟»

_«میشه گفت آره هم نه»

اینوئه با حالت پرسشی نگاه میکنه میگه:«ایشون سارا تاکاشی کارآموز شرکتکیوچیکیهستن که به تازه گی استخدام شدن»

_«پس تو قرار همکار ما بشی.خیلی خوش شانسی به استخدام شرکت درآمدی»

میخواستم جواب بدم که ایشیدا با صدای تقریبا بلندی میگه :«وقت برای احوالی پرسی زیاد هست . برای مسئله دیگه ای دور هم جمع شُدیم» و بعد رو میکنه به اینوئه.

_«اینوئه قرار بود برام یه مانکن بیاری پس کو؟»

_«میتونیم از سارا سان استفاده کنی»

ایشیدا یه نگاهی به من میکنه میگه:«چون تو میگی من حرفی ندارم .تاکاشی سان لطفا همراه ایسانه به اتاق تعویض لباس برید»

من باحالت شوک اون نگاه میکنم میگم:«موضوع چیه ؟»

اینوئه:«نگران نباشید سارا سان .من برای شما توضیح میدم.لطفا راه بی افتید »

ایسانه:«لطفا از این طرف»

من همراه ایسانه و اینوئه به سمت اتاق تعویض لباس*پرُو* راه می افتم .اینوئه شروع میکنه جریان تعریف کردن

_«سارا سان من معذرت میخوام این مسئله پیش آمد..امروز قرار بود شرکت برنامه ای مُدل لباس اجرا کنه طرح های جدید به نمایش بذاره به کمک مانکن شیزوکانه ایزووارا .ولی ایشون نیم ساعت قبل از اجرای برنامه قرار داد با شرکت ما بهم زدن و با شرکت یاماتو قرارداد بستن . مسئله پیش بینی نشده بود. چون شما شباهت زیادی به ایشون دارین من تصمیم گرفتم از شما کمک بیگیرم...البته شرکت یاماتو این کار عمدًا کردن به ما صدمه بزنن. نزدیک بود موفق هم بشن..»

_«من فکر میکردم شرکتکیوچیکیبی َنقص هست مُشکلات غیر برنامه ریزی شده میتونه کنترل کنه.»

_«الانم تحت کنترل البته با کمک شما»*لبخند*

(چه لبخند ترسناک چندش آوری)

_«متوجه شدم»

_«خوشحالم »

وارد اتاق تعویض لباس(پُرو)میشیم.

(خدای من چه کیف.لباس.کفش های قشنگی.قرار اینا بپوشم.آه خدای من این فوق اَلعاده است)

ِانقدر غرق دیدن لباس ها بودم متوجه نشدم اینوئه سان منو صدا کرده بهم میگه باید اینو بپوشم وقتی متوجه میشم .سرم برمیگدرونم َسرجام خشکم میزنه .اینوئه سان یک سری کامل لباس شنا آورده بود به من نشون میداد.

لباس شناهای متخلفی بودن مثل :وان پیس-بیکنی-تان کینی-مونوکینی-یورکُونی- از رنگ هاو پارچه های مختلفی دوخته شده بودن.

اینوئه سان از توی اونا یک بیکنی با رنگ نارنجی خوش رنگ به من داد.گفت :«از این شروع می کنیم »

_«هان !»

_«سارا سان شما باید اینو بپوشید »

با حالت خجالت و شوکی گفتم :«اینوئه سان من اینو نمیتونم بپوشم.خجالت میکشم »

_«خجالت نداره سارا سان تصور کنید با دوست پسرتون رفتین لب ساحل می خواین شنا کنید.مگه تا به حال ساحل نرفتین»

(مستقیم ضد به هدف.چطوری بگم من دوست پسر نداشتم .لب ساحل اگر رفتم ازاین لباس ها نپوشیدم .همیشه لباس شنا ِوت سویت پوشیدم.غیر ممکن من اینو بپوشم برم جلوی مردم)

_«اینوئه سان نمی تونم.چطوری اینو ِبپشوم برم جلوی مردم.»

با حالت جدی لبخند تقریبا تمسخر آمیز بهم گفت:«سارا سان شما الان توی وضعیت هستید به آینده شغلی شما مربوط میشه.نمی خواین که شغل به این خوبی از دست بدین.»

(لعنت به این شانس)

_«باشه انجامش میدم»

_«انتخاب خوبی کردی سارا سان. پشیمون ِنمیشی»

(امیدوارم )

رو میکنه به ایسانه میگه: لطفا کمکش کنید خوب آرایشش کنید»

ایسانه «چشم اینوئه سان»

ایسانه منو پیش آرایشگر میبره.آرایشگر یه خانم باردار با موهای بلند قهوای رنگ بود.وقتی منو دید با لبخند گرمی رو میکنه به من میگه:«خوشبختم عزیز دلم من چیزورو هستم.قرار تو تبدیل به ستاره صحنه کنم »

_«خوشبختم چیزورو سان »

_«بیا اینجا بشین »

بعد حدود 10 دقیقه آماده شدن .جلوی آینه می ایستم

اینوئه:«سارا سان خیلی جذاب شدین.درست نمیگم ایسانه چان»

_«کاملا درست میگید اینوئه سان.بیکینی و آرایش مو خیلی به ایشون میاد»

چیزورو :«مگه به معجزه دستان من شک داشتین»

دو نفری:«اصلا چیزورو سان»

سارا:«ممنونم از همه شما »* خجالت *

(باورم نمیشه این منم. بالا تنه ام که کاملا نشون داده میشه پایین تنه همینطور.اندامم فوق العاده هستن مثل آنجلینا جولی شدم)

اینوئه :«بهتر بریم سالن ..سارا سان امروز کلی کار داریم. لطفا روب دُشامبر بپوشید»

سارا :«چشم اینوئه سان»

دوباره برگشتیم سالن.ایشیدا و رنجی منتظر ایستاده بود

ایشیدا :«خب موفق آمیز بود؟»

اینوئه:«مگه شک داشتی»

_«اصلا ..جای نگرانی وجود نداره .دقیق سر برنامه کارا دارن پیش میرن»

رنجی:«بعداحساب شرکت یاماتو خصوصا شیزوکانه میرسم »

ایشیدا :«بهتره عصبانیتت برای بعد نگه داری »

رنجی:«هی دختر بهتر خراب نکنی.وگرنه کاری میکنم آرزو کنی کاشکی به دنیا نمی آمدی »

سارا :«دلت میخواد یکی از اون لگد ها به تو بزنم »

_«هان.من تهدید میکنی دختره پیشخدمت »

_«خیلی باهوشی که فهمیدی من دارم مسخره می کنم »

قبل از اینکه بتونه جواب بده.ایشیدا دستش گذاشت روی عینکش جابه جاش کرد گفت:« بهتر دعوای بچه گونه بذارید بعد از برنامه امروز.بهتره راه بی افتیم »

هر دوی ماساکت شدیم..مهمان ها از شرکت های طراحی لباس خبرنگارها واشخاص متخلف بودن . وارد سالن می شدن .برنامه بعد از ده دقیقه گذر زمان شروع شد.من اول ترسیدم برم سر صحنه ولی یاد حرف های اینوئه سان افتادم .رفتم سر صحنه .کلی عکس از من گرفتن .مردم پچ پج میکردن ولی من توجهی به اونها نمی کردم.

(شانس آوردم چیزورو سان اینوئه سان طرز راه رفتن بهم یاد دادن وگرنه گند میزدم به کارها)

تمام لباس های طراحی شده ای که روی چوب لباسی بودن به من داده بودن بپوشم..نشون تماشاچی ها دادم.برنامه که تمام شد همه رفتن روی یکی از صندلی ها ولو شدم از خسته گی چشم هام بستم..

صدای پاهای شنیدم که دارن به من نزدیک میشن .چشم هام باز کردم ببینم کی هستن.رنجی و ایسانه بودن

ایسانه:«امروز خیلی ُکمَکِمون کردین تاکاشی سان »

سارا :«خواهش میکنم ایسانه سان»*لبخند*

رنجی:«بد کار نکردی امروز مبتدی»

سارا :«عوض تشکرت هست مو گوجه ای »

رنجی با انگشت سبابه پوکه میزنه ُتو پیشونیم . با کف دستم پیشونیم نوازش میکنم

سارا:« آزار داری میزنی. َدردم گرفت.خجالت نمیکشی روی خانم دست بلند میکنی»

دست هاش میذاره تو جییش از من دور میشه سرش برمیگردونه

رنجی:«تا یاد بگیری به بزرگترت احترام بذاری.»

اینو گفت از ما دور شد

ایسانه:«ساراسان به دل نگیرید.رنجی سان چیزی بروزنمیده. ایشون قلب رئوف مهربونی دارن اهمیت میدن به دوستانشون .گول ظاهر خشنش نخورید.»

وقتی این حرفها میزد با چشم هاش رنجی دنبال میکرد که داره از سالن خارج میشه

(اوه متوجه شدم موضوع چیه)

سارا:«شما خیلی مهربون دوست داشتنی هستین.خوشحالم باشما آشنا شدم»

ایسانه:«منم همینطور ساراسان»

سارا:«من میرم لباسم عوض کنم»

از روی صندلی بلند شدم به طرف اتاق تعویض لباس *پُرو*رفتم تا لباس هام عوض کنم.وقتی به اتاق رسیدم دیدم چیزورو داره لباس ها رو چوب لباس میذاره.رفتم جلو ازش پرسیدم لباس هام کجاست.اونم بهم گفت لباس هام روی چوب لباسی کنار آیینه گذاشته . رفتم لباس هام برداشتم از روی چوب لباسی عوض کردم .خواستم از اتاق برم بیرون که چیزورو از من کمک خواست تا چوب لباسی کمکش ُهل بدم..منم از جلو چوب لباسی می ِکشیدم و اونم از پشت هول میداد.اصلا حواسم نبود داریم وارد آسناسور میشم.وقتی وارد شدم دکمه آسناسور فشار داد در بسته شد .همون لحظه حس کردم آسناسورتکان شدید خورد ایستاد.برق رفت .چراغ اضطرای روشن شد.

چیزورو روی کف آساسنور افتاد منم همینطور چوب لباسی روی کف آسانسور افتاد بود

سارا :«چیزورو سان حالتون خوبه ؟»

جواب نمیده چیزورو .نگران میشم دوباره میپرسم:« چیزورو سان حالتون خوبه ؟»

چیزورو :«نه سارا سان اتفاقاتی داره می افتم..فکرکنم بچه میخواد به دنیا بیاد »

از جواب چیزورو شوکه میشم میرم سمتش

_«شوخی میکنید چیزورو سان»

_«نه سارا سان .فکر کنم کیسه آب آمنیوتیک پاره شده»

_« مگه وقتش هست .چطوری ؟»

_«الان توی ماه هفتم بارداری هستم ولی به خاطر تکان شدیدی که آسناسور داشت باعث شده من محکم بی افتم زمین کیسه آب آمنیوتیک پاره بشه . سارا سان من میترسم »

زمان حال

شروع به ماساژدادن پشت چیزورو میکنم تا دردش کمتر بشه ..

_«چیزورو سان نفس های عمیق بکشید .گوش کنید چی میگم چون کیسه آب پاره شده ممکن هر لحظه بچه به دنیا بیاد.شما دردتون کم میشه ولی بعد دوباره زیاد میشه مرتب این اتفاق می افته. به دلیل انقباض های که دارید..نفس بکشید تا من یه فکری کنم»

_«باشه»

(تابه حال بچه به دنیا نیاوردم. کتابی نَخُوندَم .فقط توی تلوزیون دیدم)

تا وضعیت رحم ببینم.. .میبینم رحم خونریزی داره میشینم روی زمین

_«چیزورو سان حق با شماست وقتشه »

_«سارا سان من می ترسم. چه کارباید بکنیم»

_«چیزورو سان سعی کنید آروم باشید.»

بلند میشم میرم طرف چوب لباسی ..لباس ها در میارم ..مچاله میکنم به صورت بالشت میذارم پشت چیزورو سان . ناله ها های چیزورو سان کمتر میشه. بین اونا یک لباس نرم لطیف پیدا میکنم میذارم کنار دستم

_«تا کمک برسه چیزورو سان به حرف های من گوش کنید »

_«باشه»

می شینم روی زمین به چیزورو میگم که باهاش باز کنه تا من تسلط بهتری داشته باشم !

(خوب شد پریشب سریال ای آر دیدم )

_«چیزورو سان هروقت گفتم با تمام وجودتون فشار بدید بیرون »

چیزورو سرش تکان میده ...

_« چیزوور سان فشار بدید »

چیزورو فریاد میزنه فشار میده تا بچه بیاد بیرون

_«دوباره چیزورو سان .خوب داری انجام میدی »

چیزورو دوباره فشار میده ..سربچه تقریبا میاد بیرون

_«چیزورو سان دارم سرم بچه میبینم ..خوبه ..دوباره نفس عمیق بکشید فشار بدید »

چیزورو دوباره فشار میاره .نفس های تند تند میکشه .همون موقع چراغ های آسانسور روشن میشه حرکت میکنه

_«چیزورو سان مقاومت کنید ..کمک میرسه الان..دوباره فشار بدید »

چیزورو دوباره فشار میده سر بچه کاملا بیرون میاد .در آسانسور باز میشه افراد گروه نجات وارد آسانسور میشن.یکیشون رو کرد به من گفت :

_«از اینجا به بعد ما تحت کنترل داریم.شما میتونید برید کنار»

من از سرجام بلند میشم میرم کنار تا اونا به چیزورو کمک کن..چیزورو رو میکنه به من میگه: «سارا سان خواهش میکنم جای نرید » من میرم نزدیک چیزورو دستش میگیرم بهش میگم :«من اینجا هستن تنهات نمیذارم» چیزورو دست من محکم میگیره فشار میده.

مامور گروه نجات:«تا اینجا خوب پیش آمدی.به شمارش من فشار میدین.یک –دو-سه ..فشار بده»

چیزورو دست منو محکم فشار میده فریاد بلند میزنه .

_«کارت خوب بود .بچه به دنیا آمد ..دیگه میتونی راحت باشی.»

میبینم مامور با یه بند ناف بچه میبینده با رو میکنه به من میگه دوست دارین ناف بچه ببرید..من چیزورو نگاه میکنم..

چیزورو:«خوشحال میشم شما به نیابت پدرش و من این کار بکنی»

منم قیچی میگیرم ناف بچه میبربم.

صدای بچه مثل آوای پرندگان فضای آسانسور پُر میکنه .

مامور :«شما و بچه میبریم به بیمارستان تا تحت مراقبت باشید »

چیزورو روی بُرانکارد میذارن از آسانسور خارج میشیم .به طرف لابی هتل حرکت میکنیم..توی لابی ایسانه –رنجی-اینوئه میبینم ..اینوئه میاد جلو میگه:«حالت خوبه ساراسان؟»

_«ممنونم اینوئه سان الان حالم خیلی خوبه »

(بلاخره از اون تابوت آمدم بیرون.دلم میخواد الان غش کنم )

_« بیاین بریم سوار ماشین بشیم .شما برسونیم به منزل»

_«اوه نه لازم نیست خودم تاکسی میگیرم میرم»

قبل از اینکه اینوئه سان بتونه جواب بده به سمت در خروجی میرم .بیرون هتل هوا تاریک شده بود آفتاب داشت غروب میکرد .خواستم تاکسی بگیرم که یکی از مامورین گروه نجات آمد گفت که چیزورو سان من کار داره.میرم طرف آمبولانس .چیزورو میبینم که روی تخت دراز کشیده.سرش میچَروخونه طرف من میگه:«سارا سان یه دنیا ممنونم خیلی کمکم کردین »

سارا:«همش تلاش خودتون بوده چیزورو سان .بعد می بینمتون»

ازش خداحافظی میکنم .تاکسی میگیرم میرم برم خونه که ایسانه صدام میکنه بهم میگه کیفم جا گذاشتم.ازش تشکر میکنم به سمت خونه راه می افتم.توی تاکسی از خستگی چشمام میبندم به راننده آدرس خونه میگم..تاکسی حرکت میکنه وقتی به مقصد میرسیم منو صدا میکنه.چشم هام به سختی باز میکنه کرایه تاکسی میدم پیاده میشم.با حالت گیج میرم سمت آپارتمانم در بازمیکنم میرم داخل روی مبل بزرگ وسط پذیرای می افتم میخوابم


	4. Chapter 4 فصل دوم:آشنای

**چپتر چهار ****:**

**«****عیب جامعه این است که همه می خواهند آدم مهمی باشند و هیچ کس نمی خواهد فرد مفیدی باشد****»**

شرکت طبقه سوم ساعت 08:25

درمیزنم صدا جواب میده بیا تو

(تاتسکی این دفعه زود آمده)

میرم داخل تاتسکی میبینم شال و کیفش روی چوب لباس میذاره

سارا:«صبح بخیر تاتسکی جان »

تاتسکی یک دفعه میاد طرفم میگه حالت خوبه ؟اینوئه گفت چه اتفاقی افتاده دیروز.

_«ممنون عزیزم خوبم»

_«خوشحال مشکل نداری»

_«امروز باید چه کار کنم»

_«چقدر پر انرژی هستی.از اتفاق دیروز افتاده برات خسته نیستی ؟»

_«کاملا خوبم..دیشب خوب استراحت کردم»

(از خسته گی دیروز دارم وا میرم .دوست دارم الان غش کنم .مجبورشدم بیام تا فرصت شغلی جدیدم از دست ندم)

_«بهتر اول بریم صبحانه بخوریم.مخالفت نکن»

دستم گرفت از اتاق خارج شدیم.داشت میرفت طرف آسانسور که سوار بشه.دستم از دستش کشیدم بیرون داد زدم:«من اصلا سوار اون تابوت نمیشم»قبل ازاینکه بتونه عکس العملی نشون بده جوابم بده.سریع دویدم طرف پله ها رفتم پایین.

تاتسکی :« چرا انقدر از آسانسور میترسه.داره میره رو عصابم.»

_«تاتسکی برای چی جلوی آسانسور ایستادی با خودت حرف میزنی»

_«صبح بخیر ایچیگو.کی آمدی من متوجه نشدم ؟»

ایچیگو:«صبح بخیرعزیزم.انقدر غرق فکر بودی متوجه من نشدی .نگفتی چرا اینجا ایستادی؟»

_«ایچیگو توی شرکت اینطوری صدام نکن »

_«آدم نمیدونه باشما دخترا چه کار کنه»

_«منظور؟»

_«هیچی .نگفتی چرا اینجای؟»

_«میخواستم با سارا برم پایین صبحانه بخورم .ولی تا آسانسور دید .داد زد سرم گفت من بااین تابوت نمیام در رفت از دستم.میخواستم جریان اتفاقات دیروز تعریف کنه»

_« منظورت جریان مد لباس وضع حمل چیزورو ِشینای »

_«تو جریان میدونی . تو که دیروز ژاپن نبودی !»

_« تلفنی رنجی برام تعریف کرد.خب شد تو رو اینجا دیدم »

_«چطور ؟»

_«چیزورو ِشینای همسر سایتو ِشینای مترجم شرکته و با اتفاقی که دیروز افتاد رئیس یک ماه مرخصی بهش داد »

_« مرد یخی بهش نمیاد مهربون باشه. خوش شناسی آورده سایتو »

_«درباره رئیس اینطور حرف نزن تو که خوب نمیشناسیش »

_«تو میدونی درست میگم..بگذریم باقی تعریف کن »

_«رئیس بهونه به دست آورد تا مدتی از دست سایتو راحت بشه.چون خوشش نمیاد ازش .از کار ترجمه هاش راضی نیست.حالا که سایتو برای مدتی دک شده از شرکت .من باید یه مترجم جایگزین پیدا کنم.تو کسی سراغ نداری؟»

_«بهتربود اخراجش میکرد به جای اینکه اینطوری دست به سرش کنه .مرد یخی تفریحش اینه دیگران سرکار بذاره »

_«تاتسکی!»

_«باشه باشه من چیزی نمیگم دیگه .درباره مترجم جایگزین یکی سراغ دارم برات »

_«جدی کی هست ؟»

_«بهتر اول بریم پایین من صبحانه بخورم چون خیلی گرسنه هستم»

_«تو انقدر میخوری چرا چاق نمیشی»

_«چیزی گفتی !»

_«نه»

_«دکمه آسانسور فشار بده درباز بشه بریم پایین»

_«بله بانوی من»

در آسانسور باز میشه ایچیگو داخل آسانسو میشه منم پشت سرش وارد میشم دکمه طبقه پایین میزنم در بسته میشه .وقتی در آسانسور باز میشه دوباره .سارا میبین جلوی درب سالن منتظر ایستاده .

تاتسکی با دوستش ایچیگو میبنم از آسانسور خارج میشن به سمت من میان میرم جلو میگم:«کجا بودی تاتسکی من فکر میکردم تاالان رسیدی پایین . صبح بخیر ایچیگو سنپای »

ایچیگو:«صبح شما بخیر سارا سان»

تاتسکی میاد جلوی من می ایسته ُلپ هام میگره با دو دستش میکشه میگه:«حالا َسرمَن داد میزنی فرار میکنی»

سارا :«تاتسکی َدرد داره ولم کُن..َدرَدم گرفت آی آی آی...»

تاتسکی :«حقته تا تو باشی منو قال نذاری بری »

بعد چند ثانیه لُپ هام ول میکنه میگه :«بهتربریم صبحانه بُخوریم.من یه حرف مهم دارم با تو بزنم »

من درحالی که لُپ هام ماساژ میدادم همراه ایچیگو دنبال تاتسکی وارد سالن میشیم.ایچیگو میگه:«صبحانه مهمون من باشید »و میره ُصبحانه ها سفارش بده.

سارا:«تاتسکی تا صبحانه بیاد بگو موضوع مهم چیه؟»

تاتسکی:«علجه نکن بیا اول جای پیدا کنیم برای نشستن تا َبرات تعریف کنم »

بعد از چند لحظه جای خالی پیدا میکنیم میشینیم همون موقع ایچیگو همراه صبحانه میاد می شِینه »

سارا:«ممنون ایچیگو سنپای»

تاتسکی:«ممنون»

ایچیگو:«خواهش میکنم»

تاتسکی رو میکنه به من

_«سارا جان اون زن بارداری که دیروز باهاش آشنا شدی.همسر یکی از کارمندان شرکت هست به اسم شینای که کارهای مترجمی انجام میده.مرد یخی به شوهر اون خانم مرخصی داده.و حالا شرکت برای مدتی مترجم نداره .برای همین من تو رو پیشنهاد دادم برای این کار»

ایچیگو:«نگفته بودی سارا اون مترجمه .! اون مردی یَخی رئیس شرکت هست .بهتر اینو فراموش کنی»

تاتسکی:«به هرحال.سارا جان شما میتونی این کار قبول کنی ؟»

_«االبته چرا که نه»

ایچیگو یواشکی نزدیک تاتسکی زمزمه میکنه :«فکر میکنی این کار درسته؟»

تاتسکی یواشکی جواب میده :«نگران نباش مشکلی پیش نمیاد»

سارا(دارن یواشکی درباره چی حرف میزنن )

سارا :«تاتسکی مشکلی هست ؟»

_«نه مشکلی نیست .بهتره صبحانه بخوریم»

بعد از اینکه صبحانه میخوریم..ایچیگو بلند میشه میگه:«وقتشه من برم » بعد رو میکنه به من میگه:«سارا سان من شما طبقه پانزدهم ساعت 11 توی دفترم میبینم.» .سرش میچرخونه اطراف نگاه میکنه گونه تاتسکی میبوسه میره.تاتسکی از این حرکت ایچیگو گونه هاش سرخ میشن.

سارا:«الهی چقدر دوست داشتنی»

تاتسکی:«کوفت»

_«نشون میده خیلی دوستت داره »

_«به تو مربوط نیست »

_«تاتسکی جون تا چه حدی رابطه تون پیشرفت کرده»

تاتسکی که متوجه منظورم میشه لُپ هام دوباره میگیره میکشه میگه:«این فضولی ها به تو نیامده»

_«اشتباه کردم تاتسکی جون ببخشید..دَردم گِرفت ول کن..ببخشید»

_«حالا شدی یه دختر حرف گوش کن..بلند شو که کلی کار داریم» بعد لُپ ول میکنه از روی صندلی بلند میشه. از سالن خارج میشم. میرم طبقه سوم .

نزدیک های ساعت 11 میشه من متوجه میشم باید برم طبقه پانزدهم تا ایچیگو ببینم..

سارا:«تاتسکی کاری با من نداری؟ وقتشه من برم سر قرار »

تاتسکی:«نه سارا .اگر کار داشتی بهم زنگ بزن»

_«باشه»

از روی صندلی راحتی که توی اتاق بود بلند میشم میرم سمت در قبل از اینکه از اتاق خارج بشم رو میکنم به تاتسکی میگم:«برای ایچیگو جون پیغامی نداری ببرم»تاتسکی جعبه دستمال کاغذی که رو میزش طرف در پرت میکنه ولی من جال خالی میدم میگم:«تیرت به هدف نخورد» در میرم .

از پله ها بالا میرم به طبقه یازدهم که میرسم خسته میشم .میرم طرف صندلی های راه رو میشینم تا استراحت کنم.ته راه رو هیناموری میبینم با کلی پوشه توی دستش داره به سمت من میاد.صداش میکنم

سارا :«روز بخیر هیناموری سنپای»

منو میبینه میاد به طرف میگه:«روز بخیر سارا سان»

_«مچ پات چطور هیناموری سنپای ؟»

_«راحت باش سارا سان منو مومو صدا کن.ممنون دردش کاملا از بین رفته ولی دکتر بهم گفته زیاد فشار نیارم بهش »

_«هیناموری چان راحت باش منو فقط سارا صدا بزن.خوشحالم مشکلی نداری »

_«اینجا چه کار میکنی سارا چان؟»

_«از پله ها داشتم میرفتم طبقه پانزدهم .خسته شدم برای همین دارم الان استراحت میکنم»

_«چرا از آسانسور استفادی نمیکنی سارا چان؟»

_«زیاد از آسناسور خوشم نمیاد »

_«که اینطور.میخوای بری طبقه پانزده چه کار ؟»

_«با ایچیگو سنپای قرار کاری دارم»

_«ایچیگو سنپای مرد خوبیه»

_«آره بهش میاد مرد خوبی باشه.من باید برم دیگه .خوشحال شدم دیدمت هیناموری چان»

_«منم خوشحال شدم سارا چان.بعد مبینمت»

_«حتما.فعلا»

از هیناموری خداحافظی میکنم به سمت پله ها میرم .وقتی به طبقه پانزدهم میرسم دنبال دفتر کار ایچیگو میگردم.بعد چند یه مدت زمان جوستجو دفتر پیدا میکنم .درمیزنم .صدای جواب میده بیا تو.میرم داخل ایچیگو میبینم که درحال کار کردن با کامپیوتر.میرم جلوی میزش می ایستم.ایچیگو رو میکنه به من میگه:«لطفا بشنید چند لحظه تا کارمن تمام بشه».منم جواب میدم:«باشه».میرم روی یکی از مبل های اداری دفتر میشینم.

اتاقش مرتب چدیده بود.روی دیوارش تابلو عکسی از زمین بازی بیسبال و یک تابلو عکس از رزمی کارهای کِندوو بود خودش توی اون عکس بود.چوب لباسی کنارکتابخانه گذاشته بودن. زیاد بزرگ نبود کتاب های زیادی نداشت توی ویترنش چندتا مجسمه ورزشی و یک تقدیر نامه بود .یه درب دیگه توی اتاق بود.

ولی میز کارش مثل اتاق مرتب نبود.ُپر از برگه و پوشه های مختلفی بود لیوان قهو اش روی برگه ها گذاشته بود.ایچیگو زیر لب غر میزده با کامپیوتر کار میکرد.مشخص بود با کامیپوتر مشکل داره.حدود پنج دقیقه منتظر موندم تا اینکه رو به من کرد گفت:«ببخشید سارا سان منتظر موندین»

_« مسئله نیست .من در خدمتم»

_«همنطور که میدونید .ما احتیاج به یک مترجم داریم.چون مترجم شرکت برای مدتی به مرخصی رفته .میشه بپرسم شما چه توانای های دارید ؟»

_«من به زبان های.فرانسه-انگلیسی-آلمانی-ایتالیای-ماندارین تسلط دارم. و کار با کامیپوتر بلد هستم»

_«شما نسبت به مترجم قبلی قابلیت های زیادی دارین. این خیلی خوبه»

_«ممنونم ایچیگو سنپای»

_«شما دیگه کارآموزی شرکت نیستن و به عنوان کارمند رسمی استخدام میشن.خوشحالم به جمع ما پیوستین»

_«راست میگین.خیلی ممنونم »

(اگرالان می تونستم از خوشحالی جیغ می کشیدم)

_«امروز ساعت سه یه قرار ملاقات با چندنفر ایتالیای داریم.لطفا نیم ساعت قبل از قرار ملاقات اینجا باشید»

_«چشم»

_«میتونید برید خونه الان»

_«ممنون سنپای.با اجازه »

از اتاق خارج میشم سریع از پله ها میرم پایین.میرم طرف اتاق کار تاتسکی در یک دفعه باز میکنم.با صدای هیجان داری میگم:«تاتسکی»ولی کسی توی اتاق نیست.موبایلم از توی جیبم درمیارم شماره تاتسکی میگیرم ولی موبایلش در دست رس نیست.

(بعدا باهاش حرف میزنم .بهتر ِبرم خونه سر َوضعم مرتب کنم)

وسایلم از توی اتاق ورمیدارم از اتاق خارج میشم به سمت پله ها میرم .وقتی وارد محیط لابی میشم غرق افکارم بودم متوجه نبودم کسی رو به رو من هست باهاش برخورد میکنم منتظر بودم بی افتم زمین پشتم درد بگیره ولی در عوض دست قوی منو به موقع میگره از افتادنم جلوگیری میکنه .سرم میبرم بالا چشم هام از تعجب گشاد میشن .اون کسی که منو گرفته بود بیاکویا بود .

با صدای عمیق آرام میگه:«خیلی دوست داری همیشه جلوی من سبز بشی توی بغلم بی افتی»

_« ببخشید حواسم نبود کجا داشتم میرفتم»

_«َبلدی معذرت خواهی کنی»

_«اگر مقصر باشم »

منو به خودش نزدیکتر میکنه صورتمون خیلی نزدیک بهم میشه.توی چشم های هم زل میزنیم.میتونم بودی عطرش حس کنم.صورتش تازه اصلاح کرده بود.(چرا دارم سرخ میشم.قلبم داره از جا میکنه.) بی اختیار میخواستم موهاش از جلوی صورتش بذارم کنار تا بتونم صورتش بهتر ببینم.به خودم میام میگم:

_«ممنونم کمک کردین.میتونید منو ول کنید .معذرت میخوام»

_«مطمئنی َدردت میگره.اگر اینکار بکنم ممکن بری با کسی دیگه تصادف کنی دختر زشت.»

با حالت معترضانه میگم:« میتونم مراقب خودم باشم.لازم نکرده تو نگران من باشی.ولم کنم»از سرجام تکون خوردم تا اون ولم کنه

_«هرجور که دوست داری »

یک دفعه ولم میکنه می افتم زمین .وقتی می افتم زمین زمزمه میکنم دردم گرفت .

_«بهت گفتم دَردت میگیره اگر ولت کنم»

ازروی زمین بلند میشم میگم:«اصلا درد نداشت.تو هم میتونی مودَب تر منو ول کنی »

_«حالا من مقصر شدم.به جای معذرت خواهی»

_«من که معذرت خواهی کردم »

_«من که متوجه نشدم»

(داره حرص منو درمیاره.دلم میخواد یک لگد بزنم بهش.ولی نه این کار اصلا خوب نیست.)

بهش احترام میذارم میگم:«معذرت میخوام »پوز خندی میزنه میگه:«قبول میکنم حواست رو جمع کن دفعه ی دیگه»

صدای رنجی میشنوم که داد میزنه کیوچیکی ساما صبر کنید ما هم برسیم

دهنم باز میمونه با چشم های تعجب آمیز بیاکویا میبینم با انگشتم بهش اشاره میکنم میگم:«تو کیوچیکی رئیس شرکت هستی»

_«آره»

_«برو..شوخی میکنی»میاد جلوم می ایسته با صورت جدی میگه:«من شبیه کسی هستم که شوخی میکنه»

(یه خبر بد!.لعنتی)

_:«فورم شرکتی پر کردی که اصلا نمیدونی رئیسش کی هست ؟خیلی خنگی»

_«هی چرا توهین میکنی.تازه آمدم به شرکت هنوز با خیلی چیزها آشنایت ندارم»

_«چون خنگی»

_«فکر میکنی چون پولداری رئیس شرکت هستی. میتونی هی به من توهین کنی.دلمم میخواد»

_«دلت میخواد چی؟»

(سارا بی خیال شو.برای خودت دردسر درست کن.بهونه نده دستش تا اذیتت کنه.چندتا نفس عمیق بکش)

چند تا نفس عمیق کشیدم .بهش احترام گذاشتم گفتم:«معذرت میخوام کیوچیکی ساما دیگه تکرار نمیشه »

از کار من تعجب میکنه پوز خند میزنه میگه:«موجود جالبی هستی .اسمت چی بود؟»

_«سارا تاکاشی قربان.اجازه مرخصی میدین؟»

با صدای عمیق میگه :«میتونی بری تاکاشی.مشتاقم دوباره ببینمت»

_«خوشحال شدم از آشنای باشما قربان.با اجازه»

با قدم های تند ازش دور میشم به سمت در خروجی شرکت میرم .(امیدوار نبینمت دوباره !)

بیاکویا :«رنجی تند تر راه بیا»

_«کیوچیکی ساما شما خیلی تند راه میرین»

_«بیاکویا ساما راست میگه رنجی.خیلی تنبل شدی»

رنجی:«تا به حال کسی بهت گفته خیلی رو عصابی دیدارا»

دیدارا:«منظور»

_«همون که شنیدی»

به در آسانسور که میرسیم رو میکنم به اونا میگم:«شما دو تا روی عصاب من هستین از آسانسور دیگه استفاده کنید »

رنجی با حالت متعرضانه میگه:«کیوچیکی ساما اول اون شروع کرد»

دیدارا:«تو شروع کردی»

دکمه آسانسور فشار میدم در باز میشه.میرم داخل آسانسور اونا خواستن همراه من بیان که بهشون میگم:«حوصله دعواهای شما ندارم میخوام تنها برم بالا»هردو میگن:«چشم کیوچیکی ساما هرچی شما بگید.در بسته میشه

(بلاخر یه مقدار آرامش)

به طبقه هفدهم میرسم .از آسانسور خارج میشم .به سمت دفترکارم میرم.منشیم نل میبینم که داره با پرونده ای روی میزش ور میره.وقتی منو میبینه از سرجاش بلند میشه احترام میذار میگه:«خوش آمدید کیوکیچی ساما.چیزی لازم ندارید؟»

رو میکنم بهش میگم:« رنجی و دیدارا حق ورود به دفتر ندارن.ایچیگو بگید بیاد به دفترم..یک قهو برام بیارید»

نل:«چشم کیوچیکی ساما»

وارد دفترم میشم میرم طرف میز کارم روی صندلی میشینم.با دست هام شقیقه ها مالش میدم تا از سردردی که اون دوتا بهم دادن راحت بشم.ذهنم میره طرف اون دختره تاکاشی . با چشم های قهو ای پررنگش به من خیره شده بود.موهای بلند خرمائی رو شونه هاش ریخته بود.بوی عطر ملایمش هنوز توی خاطرم هست.دختر خوش اندامی ولی حداقل 7 سانت از من کوتاه تره.خوشم آمد از حاضر جوابیش با اینکه فهمید من رئیس هستم هنوز سعی میکرد موَدب باشه .

همین موقع در اتاق زده شد رشته افکار پرید .اجازه دادم بیاد تو.

_«بیاکویا خوش آمدی»

_«ایچیگو من رئیس تو هستم بهتره ادب نگهداری»

_«سخت نگیر بیاکویا من دوست صمیمی تو هستم.فقط وقتی خودمون دوتا باشیم من به اسم کوچیک صدات میکنم »

_«هه»

_«خب من یه مترجم دیگه جای شینای پیدا کردم»

_«مثل اون که دست پا چلفتی خنگ نیست»

_«بیاکویا کار شینای خوب بود تو خیلی بهش سخت میگیری.شینای چهارمین مترجمی که تو عوض میکنی»

_«هیچ کدومشون کارشون اصلا بلد نیستن همشون ِاشتباه میکنن.کی هَست این مترجم جدید؟»

_«تاتسکی به من معرفیش کرد .فکر کنم تو هم میشناسیش»

_«پس دوست دختر تو بدرد یه کاری هم میخوره غیر از روابط جنسی»

_«هی حق نداری بهش توهین کنی.من نمیدونم چرا شما دوتا اینطوری هستین»

_«منو با اون هم ردیف نکن»

_«بگذریم.مترجم جدید اسمش سارا تاکاشی .همون دختر پیشخدمت که باعث شدی اخراج بشه»

با پوزخنده شیطنت آمیزی میگم:«موضوع داره جالب میشه»

_«متوجه منظورت نمیشم»

_«چی بلد هست ؟»

_«به زبان.انگلیسی-فرانسه-آلمانی-ایتالیای-ماندارین تسلط داره .کارهای کامپیوتری بلد هست .فارغ تحصیل رشته حقوقه»

_«جدی! به دختر خنگ نمیخوره از این استعدادها داشته باشه.چیز دیگه ای هم هست؟»

_«توی فورم که پر کرده بود فقط همین ها نوشته بود »

_«میتونی بری ایچیگو»

_«اگر تشکر کنی بلای سرنمیاد»

_«وظیفه ات بوده .تو حقوق میگیری که برای من کارکنی»

_«بیاکویا از وقتی که با پدربزرگت ملاقات داشتی خیلی بد اخلاق شدی..منظورم اینه بدتراز گذشته شدی»

با اخم بهش نگاه میکنم میگم:«این به تو مربوط نیست مشغول کار خودت باش»

_«لازم نیست اخم کنی .من دوست تو هستم نگرانتم»

_«لازم نکرده.تنهام بذار»

_«روی من حساب کن .فعلا»

ایچیگو از اتاق خارج میشه.صندلی میچروخونم رو به پنجره .در زده میشه اجازه ورود میدم..

صدای آرومی میگه قهوه تون آوردم کیوچیکی ساما

بیاکویا:«لطفا بذارش روی میز نل سان»

_«چشم بیاکویا ساما.قربان چیزی دیگه ای لازم ندارید»

با صدای خسته جواب میدم:«نه نل سان.ممنونم میتونید برید»

_«چشم قربان»

صدای بستن در میشونم.چشم ها میبندم.خاطره دیدن پدربزرگ میاد تو ذهنم

_بیاکویا فقط سه سال بهت فرصت میدم __.__اگر تا اون موقع کاری نکرده باشی خودم وارد عمل میشم__._

__«__ولی پدر بزرگ من علاقه ای به این کار ندارم__»_

__«__اصلا برام مهم نیست__.__هرچی که گفتم باید انجام بدی__»_

__«__پدربزرگ__..»_

__«__روی حرف من حرف نزن هرچی گفتم باید انجام بدی__.__چطور جرائت میکنی جواب منو بدی__.__پسر ناخلف__.__باعث خجالته__»_

__«__ببخشید پدربزرگ__»_

____میتونی بری__»_

__«__بله پدربزرک__»_

(لعنتی )


	5. Chapter 5 فصل دوم:نزدیکتر

شخصیت های این داستان متعلق به ماساشی کیشیموتو و تایتو کوبو..

فقط سارا تاکاشی ساخته پردازه ذهن منه

لطفا-لطفا-لطفا نظر بدین.ایرادهای داستانم بهم بگین

ممنونم

**گوته:هیچ کس نمی تواند ما را بهتر از خودمان فریب دهد**

* * *

><p>از شرکت خارج میشم میرم به سمت خونه...<p>

(ترجیح میدم پیاده برم تا اینکه سوار اُتوبوس بشم.هوای بهار کمک میکنه اعصابم آروم بشه)

توی پیاده رو راه میرفتم به اتفاق که تو لابی افتاده بود فکر میکردم.

(باورم نمیشه برای بار سوم دوباره بیاکویا دیدم.این دفعه خیلی خوش تیپ شده بود.وقتی من گرفت نزدیک خودش کرد احساس کردم قلبم از ضربان می ایسته .صورتش خیلی نزدیک بود.چشم های خاکستریش برق خاصی داشتن. داره میره رو عصابم.اصلا خوشم نمیاد..دفعه دیگه ببینمش باز هم بهم توهین کنه حقش میذارم کف دستش. نفس عمیق بکش سارا )

چند تا نفس عمیق کشیدم

(بهتر فراموشش کنی.الان کارهای مهم تری داری.بهتر سریع برم خونه)

سَرم به آرومی تکان میدم تا افکارم فراموش کنم .قدم هام تند می کنم به سمت خونه میرم.از راه پله های آپارتمان بالا میرم .صدای بلند صاحبخونه میشنوم به خاطر کرایه خونه داره سر مستاجر داد میزنه.(بهتره با اولین حقوقم خونه دیگه ای اجاره کنم)وارد خونه میشم .(هیچ مثل خونه آدم نمیشه)کلید ها میذارم روی گل میز. کنار مبل به سمت اتاق خوابم میرم .حوله ازتوی کِشو دِراوِر در میارم. مستقیم میرم به سمت حمام تا دوش بگیرم.

حدود پانزده دقیقه دوش گرفتن طول میکشه.وقتی از حمام میام بیرون .،میبینم ساعت12:45 دقیقه است. هنوز وقت دارم.میرم توی اتاق لباس راحتی میپوشم. موهام با حوله خشک میکنم. بعد موهام پیچ میدم کلاه حوله ای میذارم روی سرم میرم آشپزخونه ببینم چی برای خوردن دارم.

از توی کابینت آشپزخونه یه نودل با طمع جوجه در میارم درستش میکنم .ظرف غذا ور میدارم میرم روی مبل راحتی وسط پذیرای میشینم .سی دی پلیر روشن میکنم شروع میکنم به خوردن..(غذا خوردن با موسیقی کلاسیک خیلی حال میده اعصاب آروم میشه.)

وقتی غذا خوردنم تمام میشه سر مبل دراز میکشم چشم هام برای چند لحظه میبندم خوابم میگیره.

*صدای زنگ موبایل*

«خفه شو بذار بخوابم»

*صدای زنگ موبایل*

«لعنتی»

یک دفعه به خودم میام از روی مبل بلند میشم ساعت نگاه میکنم

«ساعت 01:55 دقیقه است.فکر کردم خواب موندم »

*صدای زنگ موبایل*

گوشی موبایلم ور میدارم جواب میدم

«بفرماید»

صدای از اون ور جواب میده منم:« تاتسکی»

_«تاتسکی کجا بودی ؟خیلی سعی کردم باهات تماس بگیرم»

_«جلسه بودم .خب چه کار کردی؟»

_«ایچیگو بهم گفت عنوان مترجم یه مدت براش کار کنم»

_«این خیلی خوبه.دیگه چی گفت»

_« گفت به عنوان کارمند رسمی استخدام شدم »

_«جدی.تبریک میگم.پس من کارهای استخدام رسمیت انجام میدم»

_«ممنون تاتسکی جونم»

_«خواهش میکنم عزیزم»

_«خوب شد زنگ زدی از خواب بیدارم کردی.امروز ساعت سه باید شرکت باشم»

_«پس شرکت مبینمت»

_«حتما»

صحبتم که تمام شد موبایل گذاشتم روی میز رفتم توی اتاق تا آماده بشم برم شرکت

(هممم . لباس چی بپوشم .کت دامن زرشکی میپوشم چون به رنگ موهام بیشتر میاد)

کت دامنم از توی کُمد در آوردم پوشیدم.مثل همیشه کرم مرطوب کننده زدم به صورتم با یه مقدار پنکک رنگ پوست .کلید هام همراه با موبایلم گذاشتم تو کیفم از خانه خارج شدم.از پله ها رفتم پایین به سمت ایستگاه اُتوبوس رفتم منتظر ایستادم. حدود ده دقیقه طول کشید تا اُتوبوس آمد سوارشدم .رفتم روی یکی از صندلی ها نشستم. صندلی پشت سرم زن شوهری نشسته بودن با همدیگه بحث میکردن.منم موبایلم درآوردم هندسفریم گذاشتم توی گوشم تا به موسیقی گوش بدم صدای دعوای اونا نَشنوم .

دفتر بیاکویا ...

در میزنن منم اجازه ورود میدم. سه نفرشون میان داخل.

اولی ایچیگو دومی رنجی و نفر سوم دیدارا..

ایچیگو:«بیاکویا ساما وقتشه »

جوابش نمیدم از صندلی راحتی بلند میشم

دیدارا:«کیوچیکی ساما شما مطمئن هستین میخواین با این ایتالیای ها قرار داد ببندین»

رنجی:«کیوچیکی ساما میدونه داره چه کار میکنه»

دیدارا:«کسی از تو نخواست جواب بدی.چرا اصلا توی کار من دخالت میکنی»

رنجی:«چون تو جزو شرکت نیستی .حق دخالت توی مسائل شرکت نداری»

دیدارا:«چی گفتی؟»

ایچیگو رو میکنه به اون دو نفر میگه:«تا کی میخواین به این بچه بازی ادامه بدین»

رنجی:«وقتی دیدارا دیگه نباشه»

دیدارا:«هن»

عصبی میشم از دست اونها رو میکنم بهشون میگم:«عصابم خورد کردین» امروز نمیخوام هیچکدوم از شما دو نفر ببینم بعد ایچیگو صدا میکنم:«ایچیگو راه بهم نشون بده»

رنجی:«کیوچیکی ساما خطرناکه تنها باشید.بهتره منم با شما بیام»

دیدارا :«کیوچیکی ساما لطفا بذارید همراه شما بیام»

رو میکنم بهشون میگم:«لازم نیست شما دو نفر همراه من بیاین.در ضمن ایچیگو همراه من هست و ازشرکت نمیخوایم خارج بشیم» دو نفرشون با حالت معترضانه میگن:«اما کیوچیکی ساما» چشم غُره میرم بهشون اجازه نمیدم حرف بزنن

ایچیگو:«بیاکویا ساما لطفا از این طرف»

ایچیگو در برام باز میکنه از دفتر خارج میشیم.نل ما رو میبینه از سرجاش بلند میشه.رو میکنم بهش میگم .من دارم میرم اتاق کنفرانس اگر کسی کاری داشت با ایچیگو تماس بگیر.

احترام میذار میگه:«بله قربان»

همراه ایچیگو طرف آسناسور میریم ایچیگو دکمه فشار میده در باز میشه وارد میشیم.رنجی و دیدارا خواستن همراه ما بیان .رو میکنم به اونا میگم:« نمیخوام جلوی چشمم باشین امروز» قبل از اینکه بتونن اعتراض کنن در بسته میشه.ایچیگو دکمه طبقه مورد نظر فشار میده.رو میکنه به من میگه:«بیاکویا خیلی داری سخت میگیری بهشون »جوابش نمیدم.ادامه میده:«منم با رنجی موافقم برای چی دیدارا اینجا نگه داشتی.میدونی اون جاسوسی میکنه ممکن خراب کاری کنه توی شرکت» باز هم جوابش نمیدم.درباز میشه از آسناسور خارج میشیم به سمت اتاق کنفرانس میریم

جلوی شرکت ...

بلاخره به شرکت رسیدم.از درب شرکت میرم داخل.مثل همیشه نگهبان میبینم.باهم چاق سلامتی میکنیم.اسمش ازش میپرسم اونم خودش میزوکی معرفی میکنه.بعد ازش خداحافظی میکنم میرم طبقه سوم.در اتاق تاتسکی میزنم اجازه ورود میده.میرم داخل

تاتسکی:«ظهر بخیر سارا جان..»

سارا:«ظهر بخیر تاتسکی جونم»

_«خیلی شنگولی»

_«امروز روز اول کار رسمی هست.ولی کمی نگرانم خراب کنم»

_«نگران نباش از پس کار بر میای»

_«ممنونم از روحیه ای که بهم میدی»

_«با هم دوست هستیم»

میرم جلو بغلش میکنم میگم:«امیدوارم همیشه با دوام باشه»

اونم منو بغل میکنه میگه:«البته عزیزم» بعد از هم جدا میشیم

_«تاتسکی کاری با من نداری »

_«چرا.اینا مدارک استخدام رسمی هستن. و مهم تر از همه کارت غذا»

_«دیگه غذا مجانی گیرم نمی یاد»

_«دیگه دوران طلائی تمام شد»

_«ممنونم تاتسکی جون »

_«خواهش میکنم سارا عزیز»

_«من فعلا میرم»

از در خواستم خارج بشم که تاتسکی صدام میکنه میگه:«برای خونه رفتن منتظرم بمون»جواب میدم:«حتما»

از اتاق خارج میشم به طرف دفتر کار ایچیگو میرم.وقتی به در دفتر میرسم در میزنم.صدای جواب میده بیا تو.میرم داخل ولی به جای ایچیگو .ماتسوموتو مبیینم پشت میز نشسته

ماتسوموتو:«بیا جلوتر.چرا اونجا خشکت زده»

_«ببخشید ماتسوموتو سنپای» میرم جلوی میز می ایستم .«فکر میکردم ایچیگو سنپای میبینم»

_«بهت گفتم راحت باش منو فقط ماتسوموتو صدا کن»

_«ماتسوموتو سان شما چرا اینجا هستین؟»

_«ایچیگو به من گفت اینجا منتظر تو باشم .هر وقت آمدی ببرمت به اتاق کنفرانس»

_«ممنونم ماتسوموتو»

_«مسئله نیست عزیزم .دنبالم بیا»

پشت سرش از اتاق خارج شدم.به طرف آسانسور رفتیم.قبل از اینکه ماتسوموتو دکمه فشار بده صداش میکنم

_«ماتسوموتو سان اتاق کنفرانس کدوم طبقه است»

_«طبقه شانزدهم»

من رو میکنم بهش میگم :«طبقه شانزدهم میبینمتون»سریع ازش دور میشم میرم سمت پله ها

سارا از من سوال میکنه اتاق کنفرانس کجاست بهش میگم طبقه شانزدهم.تا اینو بهم میگم جوابم میده:«طبقه شانزدهم میبینمتون» قبل از اینکه بتونم جواب بدم منظورت چیه.سارا سریع از من دور میشه از پله ها میره بالا با خودم میگم(دختر عجیبیه)صداش میکنم ولی فایده نداره.دکمه آسانسور میزنم در باز میشم میرم داخل دکمه طبقه شانزدهم میزنم.

از پله ها میرم بالا با خودم میگم (میدونم کار بی ادبانه ای انجام دادم. ولی نمیتونم سوار آسانسور بشم تصورش ترسناکه.) به طبقه شانزدهم میرسم میبینم که ماتسوموتو جلوی آسناسور منتظرم من ایستاده میرم جلو میگم:«معذرت میخوام» ماتسوموتو با لبخند بهم میگه:« اشکال نداره .آسانسور ترس نداره» جواب میدم:«من از آسناسور خوشم نمیاد»

ماتسوموتو :«به هرحال باید باهاش کنار بیای»یک دفعه میگه:«اوه حالا فهمیدم.به خاطر اینکه دیروز توی آسانسور گیر افتادی خوشت نمیاد دیگه از آسانسور»

_«شما از کجا میدونید؟»

_«اینوئه برام تعریف کرده»

از فرصت استفاده میکنم جواب میدم:«آره به خاطر همینه»(چقدر زود خبر هاپخش میشن)

_«بهتر راه بی افتیم»

_«باشه»

پشت سر ماتسوموتو راه می افتم بعد ازچند لحظه به درب میرسیم.ماتسوموتو در باز میکنه میریم داخل.ایچیگو و بیاکویا میبینم که توی اتاق نشسته ان سه نفر دیگه توی اتاق بودن. نفراول موهای زدی داشت چاق میان سال بود.کنار دستیش موهای مشکی داشت با بینی پهن جوانتر از اون یکی.نفر سوم مرد پخته ای به نظر می آمد با موهای جوگندمی ریش سیبل سفید.

اتاق کنفرانس زیاد بزرگ نبود . مخشص بود برای جلسات کوچیک ساخته شده . صندلی های اتاق چرمی نرم بودن رنگ میز صندلی قهو ه ای بود از چوب ساخته شده بودن.دیوارهای اتاق چند تا تابلو عکس بود.یکی عکس ساختمان شرکتی که توش هستیم بود و باقی عکس های که روی دیوار بودن .عکس هتل های کیوچیکی بودن در سرار نقاط کشور و دنیا.

ماتسوموتو میره جلو منم پشت سرش میرم.جلوی ایچیگو می ایسته میگه:«کاری که خواستی انجام دادم سارا آوردم»

ایچیگو:«ممنونم ماتسوموتو سان»

ماتسوموتو جواب میده:«خواهش میکنم ایچیگو جون» میره طرف بیاکویا میگه:«مرد خوشتیپ چطوره؟»ولی بیاکویا جوابش نمیده میره روی زانو های بیاکویا میشنه میگه:«دلت تنگ نمیشه برام». ایچیگو ماتسوموتو صدا میکنه ولی اون محلش نمیذاره

سه نفر ایتالیای پوزخند میزنن به ایتالیای میگن:«شرط میبندم تو تخت بهش بیشترخوش میگذره. بغل دستیش میگه:« قول میدم کاری کنم نخواد از تخت بلند بشه.» نفر سوم حرفی نمیزنه.

دو نفر دیگه ادامه میدن:«دختر داره وقتش تلف میکنه .پسر اصلا محلش نمیذاره» بغل دستیش دوبار میگه:«خودم بهش حال میدم اگرپسر ردش کرد» نفردوم:«سر بیست تا باهات شرط میبندم»

من که از این وضعیت ناراحت میشم هرچند تقصیر ماتسوموتو بود به ایتالیای میگم:«دخترای ما ارزششون بیشتر از بیست تا هست.»

همه تو اتاق منو نگاه میکنن .

مرد سوم میگه :«به اندازه کافی مذخرف گفتین تمامش کنید» به ایتالیای به من میگه:«بی ادبی همکاران منو ببخشید .سفر خسته کرده اونا»

جواب میدم:«مسئله نیست پیش میاد»کنار بیاکویا میشینم.

ایچیگو:« ماتسوموتو بهتر از روی زانو های کیوچیکی ساما بلند بشی»

ماتسوموتو از روی زانوهای بیاکویا بلند میشه میگه:«باشه باشه متوجه شدم.لازم نیست هی تکرار بکنی»رو میکنه به من میگه :«بعد میبینمت سارا جون» از اتاق خارج میشه.تنها کسی که عکس العملی نشون نمیده بیاکویا.

ایچیگو رو میکنه به من میگه:«از مهمان ها معذرت خواهی کن به خاطر مسئله که پیش آمد»

سارا:«ایچیگو سنپای نگران نباشید مسئله حل شد»

ایچیگو باحالت شوک میگه:«جدی» منم سرم به علامت تائید تکان میدم.

نفرسوم به ایتالیای میگه:«من جمیز چزوارا هستم.و این دونفر درکنار من .پیدرو –آرتور هستن»

برای بیاکویا و ایچیگو ترجمه میکنم

جمیز:«ما امروز آمدیم به شرکت تا اعلام رضایت کنیم از پیشنهاد شما در ارتباط با ساختن هتل»

ایچیگو میگه:«بهشون بگو ما خیلی خوشحالیم از این مسئله»

جمیز:«ولی ما نظرمون سر چهل به شصت هست »

ایچیگو عکس العمل نشون میده میگه :«ما همچین درصدی قبول نمیکنم.بیاکویاساما ؟»

طی مدت زمانی که من توی اتاق بودم بیاکویا اصلا حرفی نزد.وقتی که ایچیگو اسمش صداش کرد.بیاکویا چشم هاش باز کرد گفت :«شرکت شما احتیاج مبرمی به ما داره خصوصا که درحال ورشکسته شدن هست .به نفع شما هست که با ما همکار کنید اگر پیشنهاد هفتاد به سی ما قبول کنید به نفع شما هست»

وقتی حرف های بیاکویا ترجمه میکنم .اضطراب توی صورت هاشون مبیینم

اون دونفر عکس العمل نشون میدن .به ایتالیای میگن:« جیمزقبول نکن.دارن بلوف میزنن.اگر قبولی کنی به شرکت صدمه شدیدی وارد میشه.میتونیم بریم با شرکت دیگه قرار داد ببندیم»

جیمز جواب اونها نداد .چشم ها بسته بود.مشخص بود درحال فکر کردن هست . خودکارش توی دستش می چرخوند

جمیز:«ما قبول میکنیم»

ترجمه میکنم

دونفر دیگه از سر صندلی بلند میشن داد میزنن:«این خودکشی محضه»

جیمز با صدای بلند جواب میده:«مجبوریم قبول کنیم.فکر میکنی من دوست دارم همچین پیشنهادی قبول کنم»

_«ما مخالف هستیم. میتونیم بریم شرکت یاماتو اونا پیشنهاد بهتری دارن»

_«اونا پیشنهاد هشتاد به به بیست دادن به ما.پیشنهاد شرکت کیوچیکی منصفانه تر هست.»

_«ولی»

_«بهتره قبول کنیم چون چاره ای دیگه نداریم»

ایچیگو قرار داد بهشون میده .من بهشون میگم:« باید اون امضا کنن.»

قرار داد امضاء میکنن

ایچیگو میگه:«توی هتل براشون اتاق رِزو کردن»

من براشون ترجمه میکنم.جیمز تشکر میکنه و رو میکنه به بیاکویا با انگلیسی خیلی بدی میگه:«من از بابت رفتار بد همکارنم از شما و این خانم جوان معذرت خواهی میکنم»

بیاکویا با لهجه انگلیسی خیلی عالی جواب میده:«مسئله نیست.اشتباه از ما بوده.شما ببخشید» بعد رو میکنه به ایچیگو میگه آقایون به هتل راهنمای کن

ایچیگو :«بله بیاکویا ساما»

ایچیگو با زبان انگلیسی خیلی بدی ایتالیای ها رو راهنمای میکنه به سمت آسانسور .

وقتی ایچیکو و مهمان ها میرن من رو میکنم به بیاکویا میگم:«کیوچیکی ساما اگر اجازه بدین منم برم»

_«دوست داری سریع از دستم خلاص بشی»

_«اینطور نیست کیوچیکی ساما»

_«پس تا طبقه پایین همراهیم کن »

اینو گفت به طرف آسانسور رفت دکمه فشار داد.

(چرا همه دوست دارن از این آسانسور کوفتی اسفتاده کنن)

_«کیوچیکی ساما اگر اجازه بدین من دفعه دیگه شما رو همراهی کنم»

_«نه»

_«چرا نه؟»

_«جواب رئیست میدی»

سارا(لعنتی .دلم میخواد با همین لنگه کفش بزنم توی سرش)

_« ببخشید.» ادامه دادم«کیوچیکی ساما من دیروز توی آسانسور همراه همسر شینای گیر افتاده بودم.اگرممکن از پله ها استفاده کنیم»

با پوزخندی تمسخر آمیزی میگه:«از آسانسور میترسی»

_«خاطره خوشی ندارم »(لعنتی چرا میخندی)«اجازه بدید دفعه دیگه شما همراهی کنم»

با اخمی گفت:«حرف اضافه میزنی.»ادامه داد :«از پله ها استفاده میکنیم میرم پایین»

_«اذیت میشید قربان»

بیاکویا جوابی نمیده

سارا(لعنتی خوشت میاد منو اذیت کنی)

بیاکویا( جالبه برام مثل بقیه دخترا خودت برای من لوس نمیکنی)

بی خیال آسانسور شدم رفتم به سمت پله ها سارا پشت سرم آمد .موقع پایین آمدن از پله ها ازش سوال کردم

_:« توکیو به دنیا آمدی؟»

_:«نه قربان.اُوتارو به دنیا آمدم .برای پیدا کردن کار به توکیو آمدم»

_«مدرک تحصیلیت چیه؟»

_«حقوق خوندم قربان»

_«پس چرا توی اون رستوران کار میکردی؟با این مدرک تحصیلی خوبی که داری. میتونستی شغل بهتراز پیشخدمتی داشته باشی »

سارا (مگه فضولی)

_«شرایط ایجاب کرد قربان»پیش خودم زمزمه کردم:«ولی به خاطر تو عوضی تنها منبع درآمدم از دست دادم تا حقوق بگیرم خیلی طول میشکه»

_«چیزی گفتی؟»

با استرس جواب دادم:«نه قربان» (خوب شد صدام نشنید)

بیاکویا(شنیدم چی زمزمه کرد)

_«قربان کجا داریم میریم؟»

_« طبقه یازدهم»

_«قربان میتونید از آسانسور استفاده کنید.تا طبقه یازده خیلی مونده اذیت میشید»

_«مشکلی نیست»

بعد از او دیگه حرفی نزدیم .بعد از دو دقیقه به طبقه یازدهم رسیدیم توی راه رو چندتا خانم ایستاده بودن باهمدیگه صحبت میکردن .وقتی ما رو دیدن به سمت ما دویدن

اولی که دختر مو قرمز عینکی بود گفت:«بیاکویا ساما کجا بودین»

دومی که موهای صورتی داشت چشم هاش سبز بودن گفت:«بیاکویا ساما خیلی دلمون براتون تنگ شده بود»

سومی با موهای زرد چشم های سبز گفت :«بیاکویا ساما حالتون خوبه؟»

بیاکویا اصلا بهشون محل نذاشت فقط ایستاده بود سرجاش چشم هاش بسته بود..

بیاکویا(کی من میتونم آرامش داشته باشم)

سه نفرشون متوجه من شدن رو به من کردن با لحن نه چندان دوستانه ای پرسیدن:

_«تو کی هستی؟چرا همرا بیاکویا ساما هستی؟»

من جواب دادم:«من مترجم ایشون هستم »

دختر مو زرد رو کرد به بیاکویا گفت :«بیاکویا ساما چرا دختر به این زشتی مترجم شما ؟»

من بهم برخورد جواب داد :«هی این چه طرز حرف زدنه؟»

دختر مو صورتی جواب داد:«شما باید با کسی که در شَئن شماست بگردید نه این دختر زشت»

دختر مو قرمز رو میکنه به من میگه:«فکر نکن چون همراه بیاکویا ساما هستی میتونی اونو مال خودت بکنی.بیاکویا ساما متعلق به ماست حق نداری همراهش باشی»

من جواب دادم :«اصلا متوجه هستین چی میگین .من بهتون گفتم کار من مترجمی برای همین مجبورم همراهش باشم»

دختر مو زرد جواب داد:«بیاکویا ساما الان احتیاج به مترجم نداره.برو پی کارت.بیاکویا ساما مال ماست »

دختر مو صورتی میگه:«اون راست میگه قلب .جسم .روح بیاکویا مال ماست »

کنترل خودم از دست دادم بدون اینکه حواسم باشه بیاکویا کنار ما ایستاده جواب دادم:«کی این آدم خودخواه عوضی میخواد.همش مال خودتون.انگار خوشم میاد همراهش باشم»

سه نفرشون سرجاشون خشکشون زد ..دیدم بیاکویا پوزخند میزنه..

دختر مو قرمز با صدای بلندی میگه:«چطور جرائت میکنی به بیاکویا ساما توهین کنی»

منم جواب دادم:«همینطوری که دیدی»ادامه دادم:«همش مال خودتون.»رو به بیاکویا کردم گفتم:«بی ادبی منو ببخشید.شب نیکوی داشته باشید.»احترام گذاشتم به سمت پله ها رفتم

بیاکویا(بیشتر خوشم آمد ازش)

رو میکنم به سه تا دخترا میگم:«اینو-کارین.ساکورا»

دخترا رو میکنن به من میگن:«بله بیاکویا ساما»

بیاکویا:«این چه طرز حرف زدن با اون بود؟»

اینو رو میکنه به من جواب میده:«بیاکویا ساما ما تحمل نداریم یه دختر دیگه کنار شما ببنیم»کارین میگه:«بیاکویا ساما اینو راست میگه .شما بهترین هستین باید بهترین داشته باشید.اون دختر زشت چرا باشما بود؟»ساکوار میپره وسط حرفشون میگه:«بیاکویا ساما متعلق به ما .هیچ کس حق نداره نزدیک شما باشه غیر از ما سه نفر»

با بی احساسی جواب میدم:« از این کارا نکنید خوشم نمیاد.حالا زود از جلوی چشم هام دور شید»

دخترا با آه ناله شروع به اعتراض کردن ولی من بهشون محل نذاشتم .

جلوی شرکت :...

سارا(فکر کردن کی هستن به من توهین میکنن.دخترا دیونه.این بیاکویا چی داره )

با قیافه اخمو جلوی درب شرکت منتظر تاتسکی بودم .انقدر غرق افکارم بودم متوجه نشدم تاتسکی آمده کنارم ایستاده صدام میکنه..

تاتسکی:«هی .کسی خونه هست.هی»

متوجه تاتسکی میشم میگم:«ببخشید تاتسکی جان انقدر غرق فکر بودم متوجه تو نشدم»

_:«به چی فکر میکردی؟»

منم تمام اتفاقات که تو جلسه و راه رو افتاده بود تعریف کردم

_:«با طرفداری های بیاکویا رو به رو شدی»

_«اسمشون میدونی؟»

_«آره .دختر مو زرد اسمش اینوئه است .مو قرمزه کارین و مو صورتی ساکورا.»

_«سر دسته اشون مو زرد است؟»

_«آره.میدونی اونا دیونه بیاکویا کیوچیکی هستن.همه کار براش میکنن.اگر بتونن به خاطرش آدم میکشن.خوششون نمیاد کسی دور ور بیاکویا باشه.خصوصا دخترا.اتاقشون پُر از عکس های بیاکویا هست»

_«که اینطور»

_«سارا چرا به من نگفتی قبلا ایچیگو دیدی؟»

_«متوجه منظورت نمیشم»

_«خودت به اون راه نزن.ایچیگو برام تعریف کرد چه اتفاقی افتاده توی رستوران»

_«پس برات تعریف کرده»

_«آره»

_«به خاطر بیاکویا من از کارم اخراج شدم.هیچ وقت نمی بخشمش»

_«من جای تو باشم انتقام میگیرم»

_«تاتسکی جونم مهم تر از اینا من الان خیلی گرسنه ام »

_«منم مثل تو.بیا بریم غذا بخوریم»

_«بهترین پیشنهاد ممکن بود»

* * *

><p>مجتبی عزیز خیلی ممنونم از این که نظر دادی...<p>

niloo عزیز ممنونم اسم منو توی نویسنده های موردعلاقه ات گذاشتی


	6. Chapter 6 فصل دوم:قرار1

**کوئیلو****: ****دو اشتباه بسیار بزرگ یکی این است که قبل از موعد اقدام به عمل کنیم و دیگری این است که فرصت مناسب را از دست بدهیم**

**ممنونم وقت میذارید میخونید.**

**منتظر نظرات شما عزیزان هستم :دی  
><strong>

* * *

><p>_«میشه بپرسم؟چرا اینجا هستین؟»<p>

_«به طور اتفاقی آمدم به این رستوران»

_«شوخی میکنی نه؟بیشتر شبیه این می مونه از قبل برنامه ریزی کرده بودین!»

_«انقدر حضورم باعث رَنجشش تو میشه»

حالت معذرت خواهی میگم:«نه اصلا»

_«تو برای چی آمدی اینجا؟»

حالت خجالتی میگم:«کاملا مشخصه برای شام خوردن»

_« واقعا.پس اون کی بود؟»

_«مهمه؟»

با پوزخند بهم میگه:«پس بهتر شام سفارش بدیم»

موضوع برمیگرده به یک هفته پیش

شرکت اتاق کار تاتسکی ...

رو میکنم به تاتسکی میگم: «تاتسکی جان تمام پوشه ها ترجمه کردم»

_«سارا تو فوق العاده هستی .چطور تونستی ترجمه ها انقدر سریع تمام کنی؟»

_«از ترجمه کردن خوشم میاد»

_«وقت های بیکاریت چه کار میکنی؟ »

_«منظورت توی شرکته یا کُلاٌ؟»

_« منظورمه؟کُلاٌ»

_«وقت های بیکاری کتاب میخونم-موسیقی گوش میدم-آشپزی میکنم- میرم سینما-پلیستیشن بازی میکنم-پیاده روی میکنم –پارک و کارهای خونه انجام میدم.چطور؟»

_«جدی پلیستیشن بازی میکنی؟»

_«آره .میگه اشکالی داره؟»

_«نه جالب بود برام»

_«برای سرگرمی هیجان خوبه.حالا چرا اینا پرسیدی؟»

_«کنجکاو بودم بدونم وقت آزادت چه کار میکنی؟»

_«به نتیجه دلخواه رسیدی؟»

_«آره»

_«نتیجه»

حالت خیلی جدی به خودش میگره منو نگاه میکنه میگه:« تو احتیاج به دوست پسر داری؟»

حالت شوک تعجب آمیزی میگم :«چی گفتی؟»

_«لازم نیست تکرار کنم. شنیدی چی گفتم.تو به دوست پسر احتیاج داری؟»

_«چطور به این نتیجه رسیدی دکتر فیل؟»

_«کاملا مشخصه وقتت بیهوده تلف میکنی.احتیاج داری به کسی داری تا تغیراتی توی زندگیت به وجود بیاره»

_« نه ممنون .من کاملا راحت هستم دارم از زندگیم لذت میبرم»

_«با من لج نکن .مدتی اینجا استخدام شدی.همش کارهای تکراری انجام میدی .اگر به همین روند ادامه بدی.از دست میری »

_« علاقه ای به این کارا ندارم.تازه کسی نمیاد با من دوست بشه؟»

_«تا به حال امتحان کردی؟»

_«نه»

_«پس چطور انقدر مطمئن این حرف میزنی؟»

وسایلم جمع میکنم میذارم توی کیفم.از روی صندلی بلند میشم.میرم طرف میز تاتسکی پوشه ها میذارم روی میزش بهش میگم:«بهتره موضوع فراموش کنی تاتسکی.فردا میبینمت»

_«سارا بهتربه حرفم گوش کنی..هی با تو هستم»

دست هام میذارم روی گوش هام از اتاق خارج میشم.به طرف پله ها میرم.

فردا صبح

طی این مدتی که توی شرکت استخدام شدم با افراد زیادی آشنا شدم.رفتار همه خیلی دوستانه است.من خوشحالم از اینکه اینجا کار میکنم.

صدای زنگ اس ام اس موبایلم میاد.موبایلم از توی جیبم درمیارم .اس ام اس میخونم . پیام از طرف تاتسکی .از من میخواد به سالن غذا خوری شرکت برم.موبایلم میذارم توی جیبم. به سمت سالن غذا خوری شرکت میرم.وقتی به سالن میرسم .تاتسکی-ایسانه-اینوئه و ماتسوموتو مبینم پیش هم نشستن میرم سمت اونا .

_«صبح همگی بخیر»

تاتسکی:«صبح بخیرسارا .بیا نزدیک من بشین»

میرم روی صندلی نزدیک تاتسکی میشینم»

سارا:«چرا همه گی اینجا جمع شدین؟»

اینوئه:«خیلی هیجان انگیزه.ما اینجا جمع شدیم تا برای تو دوست پسر پیدا کنیم»

ماتسوموتو:«بگوببینم پسر مورد نظرت چه شکلی دوست داری؟»

بهت زده تاتسکی نگاهش میکنم میگم:«تاتسکی تو چه کار کردی؟برای چی به اینا گفتی؟»

تاتسکی حالت دفاعی میگره میگه:«من فقط از ماتسوموتو پرسیدم پسر خوب سراغ نداره برای تو.نمیدونم چطورشد اینطوری شد.»

ماتسوموتو:«خوب کاری کردی از من کمک گرفتی»

اینوئه:«ماتسوموتو سان درست میگه.اگر اون نبود منو ایسانه تا الان قدم از قدم برنداشته بودیم.مگه نه ایسانه؟»

ایسانه با حالت خجالتی میگه:«اینوئه سان درست میگه»

_«تاتسکی اینم بهتون گفته من کسی در نظر ندارم»

ماتسوموتو:«همه ما به کسی احتیاج داریم.»

_«ولی من به کسی احتیاج ندارم.وضعیتی که الان دارم .خیلی دوست دارم»

اینوئه:« سارا سان اشتباه میکنی.چطور میتونی تنهای تحمل کنی؟»

تاتسکی:«منم همین بهش میگم.باورتون میشه به جای اینکه به خودش برسه .پلیستیشن بازی میکنه یا خونه داری»

سه نفرشون با حالت شوک بهت زده نگاه میکنن...

با حالت معترضانه میگم:« خونه داری.بازی کردن پلیستیشن چه اشکالی داره؟»

ماتسوموتو:«وضعیت قرمز اعلام میکنم.از این امروز باید برای سارا یه دوست پسر پیدا کنیم.»

همه باهم میگن :«یییییییا»ایسانه آروم میگه «یییا»

اینوئه میگه:«سارا نگران نباش ما کمکت میکنیم مگه نه ایسانه؟»

(بیچاره ایسانه مجبور شده اینجا باشه انگار)

ایسانه باصدای خیلی آرومی میگه:«آره»

از روی صندلی بلند میشم آروم آروم ازشون دور میشم ولی تاتسکی سرش بر میگردونه منو میبینه دارم فرار میکنم بلند میگه:«کجا میخوای در بری.»

_«ولم کنید بذارین به زندگیم برسم»

سریع از سالن خارج میشم اونا پشت سر من میان.قبل از اینکه بهم برسن از پله ها سریع میرم بالا.نمیدونم کجا پنهان بشم .صدای ماتسوموتو میشنونم که میگه:«سارا کجا در میری.میدونی آخرش باید برگردی پیش ما.پس برای خودت سختش نکن برگرد.»

_«دست از سرم بردارید»

تاتسکی میگه:«سارا تو منو میشناسی.من اهل عقب نشینی نیستم تا به هدفم نرسم»

_«حالا من شدم هدف»

اینوئه:« ماخِیر صلاحت میخوایم »

_«شما میخواین آزادیم از من بگیرید.»

سرم برمیگردونم میبینم تاتسکی اینوئه پشت سر من هستن.ماتسوموتو ایسانه سوار آسانسور میشن.

(باید یه جای امن پیدا کنم.کجا میتونم برم.)

.به طبقه پنجم میرسم و هنوز دنبالم هستن .میگم:

_«خسته نشدین این همه پله آمدین بالا»

تاتسکی:«تا نگیرمت بی خیال نمیشم »

اینوئه:«ولی من نفس کم آوردم.من استراحت میکنم.بعد دنبالت میام تاتسکی جان.»

سارا:«هنوز میخواین منو تعقیب کنید؟بهتر مثل ماتسوموتو – ایسانه بی خیال بشین برین سر کارتون»

تاتسکی:«کی گفته اونا بی خیال شدن.اگر راه رو نگاه کنی.اون انجا منتظرت ایستادن»

سرم برمیگردونم میبینم ماتسوموتو – ایسانه از آسانسور خارج شدن دارن به سمت من میان

سارا:«چطور همچین چیزی ممکنه»

تاتسکی:«تلفنی بهشون خبر دادم کدوم طبقه هستی.تحت محاصره کامل هستی.بهتره تسلیم بشی»

سارا:«هرگز»

جای خالی میدم اونا باهم برخورد میکنن .دوباره به سمت پله ها میرم.متوجه میشم اونا ایستادن .از فرصت استفاده میکنم. دنبال یه جای امن میگردم .که با رنجی-ایچیگو رو به رو میشم..

ایچیگو:«سارا حالت خوبه؟به نظر خیلی هیجان زده میرسی؟»

رنجی:«ایچیگو راست میگه .به نظر وحشت زده میای ؟»

سارا:«ممنونم خدا»

میرم نزدیکشون با التماس میگم:

_«ایچیگوسنپای خواهش میکنم منو مخفی کنید !»

ایچیگو:«چه اتفاقی افتاده»

_«بعد توضیح میدم.الان به کمک احتیاج دارم»

رنجی:«میتونیم همراه خودمون ببریمش»

ایچیگو:«فکر خوبی نیست.تو اتاق رئیس نمیشه ببریمش»

_«مگه نمیبینی به کمک احتیاج داره»

_«مطمئنی این کار درسته؟»

_«مشکلی پیش نمیاد.رئیس فعلا نیامده به شرکت»

_«سارا سان همراه ما بیا»

پشت سرشون راه می افتم.میرن طرف آسانسور دکمه فشار میدن.در باز میشه منتظرن من سوار بشم.با خودم کلنجار زیادی میرم تا سوار آسناسور بشم.به اِسارت تاتسکی –ماتسوموتو دربیارم یا برم توی تابوت.با ترس فراوان سوار آسانسور میشم.اونا پشت سَرم میان در بسته میشه.ایچیگو دکمه طبقه هفدهم میزنه. ایچیگو رو میکنه به من میگه:

_«سارا حالت خوبه؟.رنگ صورتت پریده؟»

رنجی:«نکنه از ترس اونای که دنبالت هستن »

من که نمیخوام اونا متوجه بشن من از آسانسور ترسیدم جواب میدم:«ترس از اونا باعث شده رنگ صورتم بِپَره»

_«وقتی به اتاق رئیس رسیدیم برامون توضیح بده جریان چیه»

_«باشه ایچیگو سنپای» (میخوام از این آسانسور هرچه زودتر خارج بشم.چرا همیشه اتفاقات بد برای من می افته)

در آسانسور باز میشه من سریع میام بیرون.

ایچیگو:«خیلی سریع آمدی بیرون»

رنجی:«ِِرکورد شکوند»

ایچیگو:«دنبالم بیا»

_«باشه»

جلوتر که میریم .نل میبینم پشت یه میز بزرگ نشسته با کامپیوتر کار میکنه.ایچیگو میره جلو میگه

_«صبح بخیر نل .رئیس آمده؟»

نل ما رو میبینه با لبخند مهربونی میگه رئیس هنوز نیامده.بعد رو میکنه به من میگه

_«صبح بخیر سارا سان.حالت چطوره؟»

سارا:«ممنونم نل سان خوبم.حال شما چطور؟مدتی میشه شما ندیدم؟»

_«ممنون عزیزم خوبم»

ایچیگو رو میکنه به من میگه :«بیا بریم داخل دفتر رئیس برای ما تعریف کن موضوع چیه.»

سارا:«باشه.ولی ایچیگو سنپای اگر رئیس باید ما رو توی دفترش ببینه مشکلی پیش نمیاد؟»

رنجی:«نگران اون مسئله نباش.میتونیم بهونه بیارم آمدیم چندتا پوشه ببریم»

سارا:«سه نفری؟»

رنجی:«داری میری روی عصابم.میخوای یه جای امن پنهای بشی یا نه؟»

سارا:«حالا چرا عصبی میشی.باشه بریم» وارد دفتر کار میشیم.اییچگو به اتاق کوچیک کنفرانس کنار دفتر کار میبره.قبل از وارد شدن رو میکنه به نل میگه:«اگر رئیس آمد خبرم کن .»

نل:«باشه»

درب شرکت ...

درماشین باز میشه.راننده میگه :

_«قربان رسیدیدم»

از ماشین پیاده میشم.به سمت درب ورودی شرکت میرم.نگهبان منو میبینه احترام میذاره میگه:

_«صبح بخیر کیوچیکی ساما»

داخل لابی که میشم از کنار هرکسی که رد میشم بهم احترام میذاره و صبح بخیر میگه..

به سمت آسانسور خواستم برم که متوجه میشم.ساکورا-اینو-کارین توی لابی ایستادن.اگر به سمت آسناسوربرم ممکن ببیننم به طرفم بیام.برای همین به سمت پله ها میرم.از پله ها بالا میرم .به طبقه سوم که میرسم .ماتسوموتو-اینوئه-ایسانه-تاتسکی مببینم که نزدیک آسانسور ایستادن دارن باهم حرف میزنن.باز هم از پله ها استفاده میکنم. به طبقه هفتم میرسم.این دفعه دیدارا میبینم توی راه رو داره روی مخ یکی از کارمندان زن کار میکنه.

(امروز خیلی مذَخرَف شروع شد.بدتر از این نمیشه.)

دوباره از پله ها بالا میرم قبل از اینکه متوجه من بشه.به طبقه نهم میرسم. به سمت آسانسور میرم .وارد میشم.دکمه طبقه هفدهم میزنم.وقتی وارد میشم نل نمیبینم ولی متوجه قهوه و پرونده پخش شده روی میزش میشم.نتیجه میگیرم آمده سرکار.به سمت دفترم میرم درباز میکنم میرم داخل.متوجه میشم در اتاق کنفرانس باز.میرم به سمت در صدا رنجی-ایچیگو و سارا میشنونم که دارن حرف میزن.درباره دوست پسر.کنجکاو میشم ببینم موضوع چی هست.برای همین پشت در می ایستم گوش میدم .

اتاق کنفراس...

ایچیگو:«خب بگو ببینم موضوع از چه قرار؟»

سارا:«چیزی خاصی نیست»

رنجی:«چطور چیز خاصی نیست.وقتی ما تو رو دیدم .کاملاٌ وحشت زده بود.»

_«بگو موضوع چیه؟»

خجالت میکشم میگم:«چیزی مهمی نیست»

ایچیگو خواست حرف بزنه که موبالیش زنگ میخوره.موبایلش جواب میده میگه:«اوه سلام تاتسکی .من الان توی اتاق رئیسم .کی؟.سارا؟منظورت چیه الان با من بود؟سارا کجاست؟.»جلوی ایچیگو عکس العمل نشون میدم میگم:«بگید نمیدونید منم کجام» ایچیگو منو نگاه میکنه :«نه ندیدمش.اتفاقی افتاده؟یعنی چی من دروغ میگم؟اون کسی که با من دیدی رنجی بود باور کن.من کار دارم بعد میبینمت. تلفن قطع میکنه منو نگاه میکنه میگه:«خب من مجبور شدم به خاطر تو دروغ بگم .راستش بگو جریان چیه؟»

من احساس گناه میکنم مجبور میشم بهشون بگم موضوع از چه قرار هست.

هر دوشون به من میخندن.

_«چرا میخندین؟»

رنجی:«به غیر از خندیدن چه کار میشه کرد؟»

_«اصلاٌ خنده دار نیست.من توی بد مخصمه گیر اُفتادم نمیدونم چه کار کنم.»

ایچیگو همینطور که میخنده میگه:«قبول کن.مشکلی پیش نمیاد»

رنجی:«ایچیگو راست میگه.بعد بهم بزن بگو خوشت نیامده.»

سارا :«اینم فکری خوبیه.ولی نامردیه با یکی دوست بشی بعد ارتباط قطع کنی»

ایچیگو:«وقتی رابطه عمیق وجود نداشته باشه اصلا مشکلی نیست»

رنجی:«بهترین راه حل ممکن.وگرنه دخترا همیشه دنبالت هستن»

سارا:«نمیدونم چه کار کنم.»

پشت در اتاق کنفرانس...

(موضوع جالب شد.شاید منم بتونم از این طریق خودم خلاص کنم)

در باز میکنم میرم تو سه نفرشون منو میبینن.ازشون میپرسم:« اینجا چه کار میکنن؟»

سارا منو با تعجب نگاه میکنه.ایچیگو رنجی هول میکنن.

سارا به جای اونا جواب میده:«ما آمدیم چندتا پرونده پوشه ببریم.ایچیگو سنپای اینجا جا گذاشته بود»بعد ایچیگو نگاه میکنه.ایچیگو وقتی حرف های سارا میشنوه.سرش تکان میده میگه:«آره سارا درست میگه.»

از اونا میپرسم:«سه نفری»

سارا جواب میده :«اوه نه.رنجی سنپای با ایچیگو سنپای کار داشتن برای همین دنبالمون آمدن»

رنجی جواب میده:«آره.همینی که سارا گفت.»

میپرسم:«حالا پیدا کردین؟»

ایچیگو :«متسفانه نه کیوچیکی ساما.فکر کنم جای دیگه گذاشتم.ببخشید مزاحم شدیم.»

سه نفری به سمت من میان .احترام میذارن.به سمت در دفتر میرن که یک دفعه تاتسکی-اینوئه-ماتسوموتو-ایسانه وارد اتاق میشن.

تاتسکی داد میزنه:ایچیگو تو به من دروغ گفتی.درست دیدم سارا با تو بود»

اینوئه :«تاتسکی سان ولی من سارا نمیبینم اینجا»

همه دور ور اتاق نگاه میکنن ولی سارا پیدا نمیکنن.

ایچیگو رو میکنه به تاتسکی میگه:«من دروغ نگفتم.سارا اینجا نیست.»

ماتسوموتو نزدیک ایچیگو دستش میذاره روی شونه ایچیگو میگه:«راستش بگو ایچیگو سارا کجاست؟»

رنجی جا ایچیگو جواب میده:«داریم راست میگیم.ما اینجا تنها بودیم با رئیس.»رو میکنه به من میگه:« رئیس شما یه چیزی بگید»

منم با بی حوصله گی میگم:«حوصله دعوا های شما ندارم.از دفتر خارج بشید.منم وارد دعواهاتون نکنید»

همه از اتاق خارج میشن.تاتسکی قبل از خارج شدن به ایچیگو میگه :«توکمکش کردی فرار کنه»

ایچیگو میگه:«شماها یه جوری باهاش رفتار کردین که انگار خلاف کار»

ماتسوموتو میگه:«ما فقط میخوایم کمکش کنیم»

رنجی جواب میده:«آره واقعا»

وقتی همه خارج میشن در بسته میشه. من به طرف اتاق کنفراس میرم میگم:« میتونی از اتاق بیای بیرون.اونا رفتن.»

سارا از اتاق کنفرانس میاد بیرون.رو میکنه به من میگه:«ممنونم قربان.نجاتم دادین.ببخشید مزاحم شدم.»خواست به طرف در بره.صداش میکنم :«برای چی اونا دنبالت هستن؟»

جواب میده:«مسئله خاصی نیست.خودم حلش میکنم»

_«کمک نمیخوای؟»

_«نه رئیس »

_«میتونی منو کیوچیکی ساما صدا کنی»

_«ممنونم کمکم کردین کیوچیکی ساما»

از در خارج میشه.دوست داشتم بیشتر پیشم بمونه.

بیرون اتاق کنفرانس...

(دختر جدی جدی افتادم توی دردسر .حالا من چه کار کنم.) انقدر غرق فکر بودم نفهمیدم. یکی داره نزدیکم میشه.تا به خودم آمدم.دیدم تاتسکی دو دستی گرفتم .میگه:«دیدی گرفتمت.راه فرار نداری.» منو با خودش میکشه .میبره به اتاق کار اینوئه ..

تواتاق ماتسوموتو روی صندلی نشسته بود.اینوئه –ایسانه کنار دستش ایستاده بودن.یه صندلی وسط اتاق گذاشته بودن.تاتسکی منو میبره اونجا میشونه .من میگم

_«مگه مجرم گرفتین.ولی کنید بذارید برم»

ماتسوموتو جوابم میده:«گناه تو بزرگتر از ایناست.چطور میتونی وقتت بیخودی هدر بدی؟»

_«کی گفته من وقتم هدر میدم.مگه داشتن دوست پسر از واجبات زندگی»

اینوئه هیجان زده میگه:«سارا سان.داشتن دوست پسر باعث میشه احساس کامل بودن بهت دست بده»رو میکنه به ایسانه منتظر اونم تائید کنه.ایسانه سرش تکون میده

تاتسکی دستش میذار روی شونه میگه:«سارا راه چاره ای نداری.بهتره تسلیم بشی»

(مثل اینکه رنجی-ایچیگو راست میگفتن)

منم با بی علاقه گی جواب میدم:«باشه قبوله»

ماتسوموتو:«به این میگن یک انتخاب عاقلانه»

اینوئه:«هر کاری میکنیم برای کمک به تو»

تاتسکی:«نگران نباش.من پشتت هستم»

_«حالا چه کار باید بکنیم؟»

ماتسوموتو :«یه راه حل وجود داره.برای این کار»

_«و اون چیه؟»

ماتسوموتو:«برات یک قرار ملاقات چشم بسته جور میکنیم»

_«چی هست؟»

اینوئه:«نمیدونی چیه؟»

تاتسکی:«دختر خنگ وقتی فقط فکر خونه داری-بازی کردن هست.چه میدونه قرار ملاقات چشم بسته چیه»وقتی این حرف زد با دو انگُشتش پوکه ای توی پیشونیم زد.

_«هی .برای چی اینکار کردی؟ دَردم گرفت.حالا این قرار ملاقات چشم بسته چی هست؟.چشم بند میذارن؟»

ماتسوموتو:«نه عزیزم.توی این جور قرار ها پسر دختر بدون اینکه آشنای باهم داشته باشن.یه ملاقات باهم میذارن»

تاتسکی:«فهمیدی؟»

_«آره فهمیدم.اون قدر هم خنگ نیستم. چه کسی در نظر دارید؟»

هر سه نفرشون یک دفعه ساکت میشن.ایسانه یک دفعه میگه :«هایدوو سان خوبه؟»

ماتسوموتو:«پیشنهاد خوبیه.چرا به ذهن خودم نرسید»

_«چه شکلی هست. این هایدوو؟»

ماتسوموتو:«یه مرد چهارشونه قوی هیکل.خوشتیپ.کارکن.تحصیل کرده»

_«چطوری می خواین این قرار جور کنید؟»

ماتسوموتو:«تودیگه نگران اون نباش»

_«میشه از روی صندلی بلند بشم.احساس خلافکار بودن میکنم»

ماتسوموتو:«البته »

خواستم از روی صندلی بلند بشم فشار دست تاتسکی روی شونه هام حس میکنم .سَرم برمیگردونم نگاهش میکنم.تاتسکی بهم میگه:«مثل عقاب حواسم بهت هست.فرار نکنی»

_«باشه .باشه»


	7. Chapter 7  فصل سوم  دیدار2

**«****به چیزی که گذشت غم نخور ، به آن چیزی که پس از آن آمد لبخند بزن****»**

**از همه دوستانم معذرت میخوام انقدر طول کشید قسمت هفت داستان بذارم و اینکه این چپتر یه مقدار کم هست :دی..**

**امیدوارم لذت ببرید**

* * *

><p>چند روز بعد ...<p>

تو اتاق با تاتسکی مشغول کار بودیم که ماتسوموتو درباز کرد با هیجان زیاد به طرف من آمد دستم ها گرفت گفت :

_«سارا قرار جور کردم برات.امشب ساعت 7 رستوران اژده های آبی»

تاتسکی :«ایول ماتسوموتو سان»

سارا:«هان؟»

تاتسکی:«چرا خنگ بازی درمیاری؟.ماتسوموتو برات قرار ملاقات با هایدوو جور کرده»

شوک زده میگم: جِدی.؟»»_

_ماتسوموتو:«جِدی .جِدی»

_«»مولی من تا به حال با پسری قرار ملاقات نداشتم.نمیدونم چی بگم.چی بپوشم.چطور رفتارکنم.نمیشه بی خیال بشیم

تاتسکی با پوشه های که توی دستش هست میزنه توی سَرم

«چرا میزنی؟ دَرددم گرفت»_

تاتسکی:«داری میری رو اعصابم»

«تجربه نداشتم.زدن نداره که»_

ماتسوموتو:«نگران نباش عزیزم .امروز ساعت 4 کارت توی شرکت تمام شد.بیای جلوی درب شرکت.من و اینوئه اونجا منتظرت هستیم»

اینا رو گفت منو سفت گرفت توی بغلش. بعد از اتاق خارج شدچند دقیقه از رفتن ماتسوموتو نگذشته بود .من از روی صندلی بلند میشم(._بهتره برم از اییچگو کمک بگیرم__)_.خواستم از اتاق خارج بشم .تاتسکی منو صدا میکنه

«کجا میری؟»_

«دستشویی»_

«فرار که نمیکنی؟»_

استرسی جواب میدم:«نه.»

«مراقبتم»_

«چرا اینجوری رفتارمیکنی؟من که جنایکار نیستم»_

«بدتر از یه جنایت کار هستی»_

از اتاق خارج میشم .به سمت پله ها بالا میرم تا به طبقه پانزدهم برم .وقتی به طبقه مورد نظر رسیدم .به سمت اتاق کار ایچیگو رفتم.در زدم.اجازه دادن برم داخل.وقتی وارد اتاق شدم.رنجی داخل اتاق روی یکی از مبل ها نشسته بود.

ایچیگو:«روز بخیر سارا سان».

«روز بخیر ایچیگو سنپای.رنجی سنپای»_

رنجی سرش تکون میده

«ایچیگو سنپای میشه کمکم کنید؟»_

«کمک؟جه جور کمکی؟»_

«چند روز پیش یادتون هست .دختر تصمیم گرفتن برای من دوست پسر پیداکنن.منم فرار کردم»_

ایچیگو با خنده میگه :«آره کاملا یادمه.اون روز رنجی بود.توی اتاق رئیس جریان برای ما تعریف کردی»

«ماتسوموتو یکی پیدا کرده»_

رنجی:«ماتسوموتو نباید دستم گرفت»

«برای امشب ساعت هفت یه قرار ملاقات جور کرده»_

ایچیگو:«چه کمکی از دست من برمیاد؟»

«کمکم کنید قرار ملاقات امشب بهم بخوره»_

رنجی:«چرا؟پسرا انقدر ترسناک نیستن»

«برای من ترسناک هستن.خوشم نمیاد.با کسی که آشنای دارم ارتباط برقرار کنم»_

ایچیگو:«امشب آشنا میشی»

«دوست دارم خودم یکی پیدا کنم.عاشق بشم»_

رنجی:«حرف های مسخره ای میزنی.شما دخترا موجودات عجیبی هستین»

«نه حالا شما پسرا خیلی آدم هستین»_

رنجی:«حیف که دختری وگرنه حسابت رسید بودم»

ایچیگو:«بهتر دعواهاتون بذارید برای بعد.»ادامه میده«این پسرکه قرار ببنیش کی هست؟»

«من فقط میدونم اسمش هایدوو.چهارشونه .تحصیل کرده است.بیشتر درباره اش نمیدونم»_

رنجی: از اطلاعات دقیقت خیلی ممنونیم»»

«_«هی.. .من خودمم تا این حد میدونم

ایچیگو:«کجا باهاش قرار داری؟»

«رستوران اژده های آبی ساعت هفت»_

_ایچیگو:«یه راه هست»

هیجانزده میگم:«واقعا.چه راهی»

ایچیگو:«میتونی به دروغ بگی که دوست پسر داری».

«ولی من دوست پسر ندارم.»_

ایچیگو:«دوست پسر سابق»

«بعد»_

ایچیگو:«بهش میگی نمیخواستی جلوی دوستات بگی قبلا ضربه خوردی.کلی بهونه میاری براش .اینطور طرف پیشمون میشه»

_«اگر تاتسکی بفهمه من این کار کردم.پوستم میکنه»

ایچیگو:«به پسر میگی که نمیخوای دوستات بفهمن.قرار میذارید به کسی نگید».

«اگر بهم بخوره عالی میشه»_

رنجی:«این باعث میشه برای مدتی دخترا گیر ندن بهت.ولی وقتی جریان بفهمن کارت ساخت است»

ایچیگو:«تا اون موقع سعی میکنه یکی پیدا کنه»

رنجی:« از این عرضه ها نداره»

«_«ببخشید من توی اتاق هستم میفهمم چی میگیی

رنجی:«منم میدونم توی اتاق هستی»

«بهتر من برم.الان تاتسکی فکر میکنه فرار کردم.»_

ایچیگو:«قبلا از رفتن شماره موبایلت به ما بده. »

«باشه.شماره موبایلت بهم بگو تا باهات تماس بگیرم.»_

ایچیگو.رنجی شماره موبایلشون به من میدن.منم تک زنگ میزنم بهشون.

ایچیگو:«حالا شماره تلفن همدیگر داریم.اگر مشکلی پیش آمد میتونی تماس بگیری با ما»

احترام میذارم بهشون میگم:«از شماها ممنونم.مثل برادر بزرگترم به من کمک کردین»

رنجی:«ترجیح میدم بمیرم ولی برادر تو نباشم»

«جدی؟پس چرا صورتت مثل موهات قرمزشده»_

«کی گفته.اتاق گرمه منم احساس گرما میکنم.»_

ایچیگو:«شما دو نفر برادر خواهر جالبی هستین»شروع به خندیدن میکنه»

«بهتر من برم دیگه.فعلا خدانگهدار»_

پیش تاتسکی برمی گردم .

تاتسکی:«کجا بودی تا الان؟»

«گفتم میرم دستشویی»_

«دستشویی رفتن انقدر طول میکشه؟»_

«بی خیال تاتسکی»_

«منم امروز بعدازظهر باشما میام»_

زمزمه میکنم:«بهتر از این نمیشه. هورااااا»

«چیزی گفتی؟»_

«نه.بهتر به کارمون برسیم»_

دفتر کار بیاکویا ...

(امروز خیلی خسته کننده است.برگه های که باید امضاء کنم تمام شدنی نیستن.) از روی صندلی بلند میشم. به سمت در میرم .درباز میکنم ازدفتر خارج میشم.نل مشغول کار کردن بود.متوجه نشد من از دفترخارج شدم.منم بدون اینکه حرفی برنم .به سمت آسانسور میرم.قبل از اینکه دکمه فشار بدم.پیشمون میشم.از پله ها استفاده میکنم.میرم طبقه پایین.هنوز تصمیم نگرفتم میخوام کجا برم یا چه کار کنم.

وقتی به طبقه پانزدهم میرسم.بی اختیار وارد راه رو میشم به طرف اتاق ایچیگو میرم.درمیزنم.کسی جوابم نمیده.درباز میکنم .میبینم کسی تو اتاق نیست.(ایچیگو کجا رفته ؟)در اتاق میبندم.به طرف پله هامیرم.در آسانسور باز میشه ایچیگو ،رنجی از آسانسور خارج میشن.چون من روی پله ها ایستاده بودم.متوجه من نمیشن.باصدای بلند با هم صحبت میکنن.

رنجی:«به نظرت سارا سر قرار چه کار میکنه؟»

ایچیگو:«احتمالا همون کاری میکنه که بهش گفتیم»

رنجی:«اگر دچار مشکل شد.تماس گرفت .میری کمکش؟»

ایچیگو:«چرا که نه.خودم پیشنهاد کمک بهش دادم».

رنجی:«کجا قرار داشتن؟»

ایچیگو:«امشب .رستوران اژده های آبی. ساعت هفت»

رنجی:«میدونی رستوران کجاست؟»

ایچیگو:«آره.دو سه مرتبه با تاتسکی اونجا رفتیم»

رنجی:«پسر.برات متاسفم»

ایچیگو:«برای چی؟»

(کنجکاو شدم بدونم این دختره سر قرار چه کار میکنه)از پله ها پایین رفتم.دیگه مکالمه اون دوتا نشنیدم.


End file.
